Amor en Londres
by lunaazul88
Summary: Tras una serie de decepciones, Fleur todo lo que necesitaba era un cambio, uno muy grande. Así es como terminó en un barrio de la ciudad londinense, contemplando un par de inteligentes ojos chocolates de su nueva vecina, convencida de que ella era lo que más le gustaba de toda la ciudad... aunque no se imaginaría cuánto. FleurHermione. AU
1. I

_Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo escribo por diversión._

**Amor en Londres**

**I. Cambios de aires.**

Los Delacour siempre hemos sido una familia de grandes magos, desde que tengo memoria he vivido rodeada de la magia y lo cierto es que crecí orgullosa de mi identidad, como bruja y descendiente de veelas.

Puedo entender entonces la sorpresa de mis padres y hermana cuando anuncié mi decisión de tomar un descanso de todo esto. Ni sus argumentos, ni el hecho de no poder desapegarme de mi propia herencia como ser mágico, pudieron hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Así que aquí estoy, frente a la puerta de mi nuevo hogar muggle, con dinero muggle en los bolsillos, en medio de un barrio residencial aunque bonito de Londres, las maletas en los brazos y la firme determinación de alejarme de todo por un tiempo.

Secretamente, agradezco que mi hermana me ayudara con mi primera tarea no mágica de conseguir una casa bonita y sobretodo, empacar todo lo que había en mi gran y mágico placard, ahora bien distribuído en cinco maletas. Aunque ella estuviera bastante en desacuerdo sobre la idea de irme tan lejos de casa, de mi país natal... pero si quería empezar de cero necesitaba algún lugar nuevo y desconocido, y el dardo que lancé al mapamundi dio en este país húmedo y frío.

En fin, el destino es el destino, las veelas lo sabemos muy bien.

Es realmente una lástima que a lo único que no pudiera huir sería a la inofensiva poción que atenuaría los efectos de mi herencia. gracias a Merlín y todos las grandes brujas y los grandes magos de la historia. Ya es difícil soportar la mirada estúpida de los hombres nacidos con el don de la mágica que no pueden evitar babearme encima (y no es vanidad, sino tristemente cierto), como para tratar de lidiar con idiotizados mugles que no saben qué les está pasando.

En fin, gracias William, tu estupidez me ha dado el impulso que hacía falta para salir a buscar algo diferente en mi vida...

* * *

Fleur se despertó entusiasta la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que las cajas llenas de aparatos mugles que no entendía muy bien seguían esparcidos por toda la casa, y los muebles estaban todavía cubiertos por los plásticos que los protegían del polvo, puesto que sólo había tenido tiempo para instalar la radio, releer algunos capítulos de su libro de "Costumbres muggles y cómo vivir con ellas", y hacer sus primeros intentos de cocina no-mágica, que resultaron penosos las primeras tres veces, hasta que algo parecido a un omellet resultó comestible.

Sin embargo, para un país tan lluvioso, la mañana era soleada, con los pájaros cantando alegremente fuera de su ventana y el murmullo de la música de la casa vecina, que no le resultó tan horrible como ciertos estilos muggles.

¡Todo era tan extraño! Fleur se sentía como una niña pequeña, bailando entre cajas de cartón y borlas de tergopol esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Lo cierto es que la casa era realmente bonita y fue agradable sentarse a desayunar contemplando el gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero, la vista de su pequeño jardín y el césped verde que ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo del terreno era un contraste agradable a la agitada vida en las calles, tan llena de asfalto y automóviles ruidosos.

Ese día, Fleur decidió que era una oportunidad excelente para la jardinería, así que con más emoción de la humanamente normal, buscó sus nuevas herramientas y se vistió con un pantalón de jean holgado y viejo, muy pasados de moda, que le caían por las caderas dejando ver alguna pequeña porción de piel y una camiseta azul con el cuello un tanto estirado que había visto mejores días. Pero en fin, ¿Quién iba a verla?

Así que se arrodilló sobre el césped, con pequeña pala en la mano, removiendo con entusiasmo la tierra oscura, tarareando suavemente el ritmo de la canción que venía del patio vecino, el suave ritmo de un jazz. El jardín era muy bonito así como estaba, pero unas cuantas malas hierbas habían comenzado a crecer alrededor de las margaritas y el arbusto enano necesitaba ser podado urgentemente, además, todavía tenía el cajón de tierra donde planeaba comenzar a plantar algunas flores más, según un manual de jardinería, si todo iba bien, tendría los primeros pimpollos para un par de semanas, y aunque habitualmente le molestaría esperar, la expectativa era extrañamente dulce.

Sí, porque Fleur se había tomado la molestia de investigar la música muggle, que siempre fue una de las pocas cosas que siempre le llamó la atención de los no-mágicos.

Estaba demasiado metida en sus labores como para prestar atención a su alrededor y la música no había dejado de sonar, así que no le prestó atención a todo el barullo que provenía de la casa vecina hasta que vio lo que parecía ser una pesada escalera sobresalir desde el otro lado de la medianera, al costado de una gran enredadera salpicada de pequeños jazmines. En cuestión de segundos, apareció una mujer con una melena castaña tupida apenas controlada por un pañuelo rojo y la piel un poco bronceada por el sol, armada con unas tijeras de podado y las manos enguantadas llenas de tierra, que sin prestarle la más mínima atención, comenzó a ocuparse de podar la enredadera en cuestión.

Fleur se quedó mirándola con curiosidad, un poco ansiosa al pensar que podría ser su primera oportunidad para interactuar realmente con una muggle en cuestión y hasta tal vez conseguiría una nueva amiga. Lo pensó por todo un minuto, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la castaña, que con mirada crítica y concentrada continuaba su labor. Finalmente, se incorporó del suelo, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón y se acercó tímidamente hacia la medianera, pensando en cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación casual. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, toda su vida había sido extrovertida, segura y elegante; aún si no fuera en parte veela, continuaría siendo encantadora.

Tomando aire para armarse de valor, decidió rápidamente cuáles serían las palabras más acertadas y habló:

-Es un buen día para ocuparse del jardín ¿Verdad?- dijo suavemente, intentando modular lo mejor posible las palabras para que su acento no fuera tan obvio.

La mujer se sorprendió, mirándola como si de repente notara su existencia. Sus ojos chocolate la examinaron rápidamente antes de que finalmente ella frunciera el ceño; ciertamente, ella tenía una mirada inteligente que chispeaba.

-Quiero decir... con el clima de Londres...- continuó, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

La castaña parpadeó entonces, como si despertara de alguna ensoñación, sin embargo, su ceño continuó un poco fruncido. Sin embargo, ella parecía luchar más bien con algún tipo de confusión interna que estar molesta con ella.

-Oh, sí... ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?- contestó al fin, y aunque su propia obviedad la avergonzó un poco, Fleur se alegró de por lo menos haber iniciado una conversación.

-No, soy francesa.- aclaró con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa avergonzada.

La mujer asintió y pareció meditar algunos segundos, aunque no dejó de sostenerle la mirada. Fleur podría terminar ahogándose en sus ojos chocolate si seguían mirándose tan intensamente.

-¿Y que te hizo mudarte a Londres?- inquirió repentinamente ella, y ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca, pareció sorprendida de su propia audacia.-Quiero decir, Francia es realmente hermoso, he ido un par de veces y tienen un clima muy agradable, no como aquí que...- comenzóa divagar rápidamente, provocando una sonrisa divertida en Fleur.

-Está bien, no te preocupes...- la cortó suavemente y la castaña arqueó las cejas, mirándola otra vez atentamente.-Necesitaba un cambio, así que arrojé un dardo a un mapa y... terminé aquí.

La simpleza de su explicación y su decisión azaroza pareció sorprender a su vecina.-¿Sólo así? ¿No hay ninguna otra razón?

Fleur se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, ella era una persona que creía en el destino y los instintos. Si el dardo golpeó Londres, entonces debía ir allí.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.- admitió la mujer con sus ojos inteligentes, pero no parecía desaprobar del todo la idea.

Ambas se quedaron calladas entonces, sólo las canciones de jazz y el murmullo muy lejano de la calle cortaba el silencio.

-Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado.- se disculpó con una torpeza adorable la castaña, provocándole otra sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

_Hermione, _pensó con satisfacción la francesa, sonriendo aún más.

-Fleur Delacour, encantada de conocerte Hermione.- tomó la palabra con más confianza esta vez, preocupándose en pronunciar bien el nombre.

-Fleur... Bienvenida al barrio.- contestó con un tono amistoso.-Encantada de conocerte, también.- balbuceó finalmente, y la francesa estuvo feliz de oír aquello.

**Hola, qué tal por allí? Esta es básicamente la primera historia que escribo y publico sobre esta pareja, así que creo que estoy probando suerte.**

**No entiendo muy bien cómo fue que sucedió, pero repentinamente quedé encantada con esta pareja y tuve que escribir algo...**

**¿Qué opinión se merece el primer capítulo? Es corto, lo sé, pero si la idea les parece atractiva, entonces prometo capítulos bastante más largos ;)**

**Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, son muy aceptadas... cualquier pregunta, también.**

**En fin, nos leemos la próxima!**

**Consulta: debería ser este fic rating M? Ya saben a lo que me refiero... :P**


	2. II

**Con una rapidez que me sorprende a mí misma, estoy publicando el segundo cap de este fic, como ya han notado jaja. Agradecimientos muy especiales a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar reviews y también por los favoritos.**

**Pimiento: creo que justo son dos días, lamentablemente no puedo asegurar mantener las actualizaciones tan seguidas, pero me comprometo a hacer mi mejor intento. Gracias por el comentario!**

**SoDamnBeautiful1****: me alegra que te gustara! Espero que este cap también!**

**Dianaquintanilla: me alegro que te guste! Hay muchas probabilidades de que sea M más adelante ;)**

**Karean: Sip, también creo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y sí, Fleur ya le tomó mucho interés a su vecina :P. Hermione es muggle, así como otros personajes de la historia, pero no van a escapar de las influencias mágicas…**

**Sin querer extenderme más, espero que disfruten la lectura, más notas al final del cap.**

**II. Magia y muggles.**

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Fleur tuvo el encuentro con su vecina. Que ahora sabía se llamaba Hermione Granger, tenía unos veintitrés años y trabajaba media jornada en una biblioteca mientras completaba sus estudios en literatura. Y esa era toda la información que había podido saber de ella en la escueta charla de diez minutos a través de la medianera.

Esa mañana amaneció terriblemente nublado, Fleur estaba de pie delante del televisor, mirando atentamente a la mujer del tiempo anunciar una terrible semana con pocas gotas de sol e irritantes lloviznas. Casi no escuchó el suave _plop_ tan característico de las apariciones, pero así era, y esperó con tranquilidad a Gabrielle, que caminó con expectación a través del pasillo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos toda la casa.

-Bueno días, querida hermana.- la saludó tranquilamente.

Gabrille la miró entonces, con el ceño levemente fruncido, Fleur sabía que todavía no había terminado con su inspección.

-_No creo que sean buenos, el cielo aquí en Inglaterra está terriblemente nublado_.- acotó en francés la rubia menor antes de acercarse a su hermana para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.-_Pero espero que tengas un buen día._

Fleur sonrió, estrechándola con cariño fraternal.-¿Has desayunado?- preguntó entonces, en inglés, cualquier oportunidad era buena para practicar el idioma, pensando en la cafetería que había descubierto a un par de cuadras.

-No, todavía me marean un poco las apariciones.- admitió vergonzosamente su hermana menor.

-Entonces acompáñame, yo invito el desayuno.- anunció resuelta a una nueva aventura en aquel mundo. Tomó la mano de Gabrielle y el paraguas antes de salir a la calle, abriéndolo para refugiar a ambas. Su hermana menor se apegó a ella colgándose de su brazo, mientras no dejaba de mirar con expectación las calles pobladas a pesar del clima.

Llegaron a la cafetería en un par de minutos y Fleur aspiró con ganas el aroma suave que podía sentirse ya desde afuera. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa de ánimo a su curiosa hermana menor, empujó la puerta siendo recibida por los murmullos de los clientes, la música suave de fondo y el inconfundible aroma de la comida y el café. Cerró el paraguas e ignoró las insistentes miradas que ya habían atraído de unos cuantos hombres, al igual que Gabrielle, que examinaba todo sospechosamente, esperando quizá que algo mágico sucediera.

Fleur se había convencido que los muggles no tenían magia, pero sí una capacidad enorme de sorprenderla.

Sin esperar más, sintiendo que su estómago demandaba algo para desayunar, tomó del brazo a su hermana arrastrándola hacia el mostrador, desde donde podía ver la variada cantidad de pastelería.

-Buenos días.- dijo con una sonrisa Fleur, y el muchacho que atendía pareció perplejo unos segundos antes de poder responder.

-Buenos días, bienvenidas. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?- se repuso con una capacidad admirable e incluso consiguió esbozar una sonrisa cordial.

-Un café cortado y un cappuccino estarían bien... ah, y dos croissants.- ordenó rápidamente, intentando no tentarse con la numerosa cantidad de pasteles que había allí.

-Enseguida, ¿Para llevar?- preguntó entonces amablemente el muchacho, mirando con curiosidad a Gabrielle, que parecía todavía absorta con el ambiente a su alrededor.

Fleur negó con la cabeza.-No, lo tomaremos aquí.- respondió, y buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar una mesa vacía cerca del escaparate.-Estaremos allí, gracias, Harry.- finalizó, tras leer rápidamente la placa que llevaba el chico en el pecho.

-No hay por qué, enseguida se los llevo.- concedió Harry, ajustándose los lentes redondos que ocultaban sus ojos verdes.

Fleur debió casi empujar a su hermana menor hasta la mesa, y ambas tomaron asiento, mirando distraídamente hacia la calle del otro lado del vidrio.

-Mamá envía muchos besos y abrazos, dice que espera que la visites pronto, entre otras cosas.- recordó Gabrielle vagamente, mientras jugaba con la cestita donde había varios sobres de azúcar y edulcorante.

-¿Las otras cosas tienen que ver con que regrese a casa pronto?- preguntó Fleur haciendo una mueca. Su madre era tan terca como ella, o al revés, ya que Fleur tenía en gran parte su carácter.

-No puedes culparla, sabes que le gusta tener la familia unida. Cosa de veelas.- bromeó Gabrielle, guardando silencio luego al ver que Harry se acercaba con su orden.

El muchacho colocó las tazas y el plato donde estaban los croissants sobre la mesa, deseándoles buen provecho antes de alejarse otra vez hacia el mostrador.

-Necesito esto, Gaby...- comenzó a decir Fleur con cansancio, pero se interrumpió a si misma al ver a la mismísima Hermione entrar, la mujer tenía el rostro metido dentro de una libro y aún así caminó con naturalidad hasta el mostrador.

Fleur la siguió atentamente con la mirada, llamando la atención de Gabrielle que arqueó una ceja con curiosidad luego de seguir la dirección en la que iban los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Mi vecina.- respondió rápidamente, obligándose a concentrarse en la taza humeando de su café, dando un primer sorbo tentativo.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- siguió Gaby curiosa.-¿Por qué no la invitas a desayunar con nosotras? Está mirando hacia aquí ahora...

Fleur levantó la cabeza automáticamente, para comprobar que ciertamente, Hermione las miraba a ambas mientras conversaba con Harry. Había algo en el gesto de confianza de ambos que alertó a Fleur.

Quizás Harry y Hermione eran amigos, quizás incluso pareja. Y la idea le molestó por alguna razón que no logró entender.

-Seguramente tiene que ver con que no les sacas los ojos de encima, Gaby.- la reprendió inmediatamente y su hermana le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpas antes de volverse hacia su cappuccino.

Los dos continuaron hablando un par de minutos más antes de que Harry le diera finalmente una taza y un par de pasteles, acto seguido Hermione revisó el lugar, en obvia búsqueda de una mesa libre.

-Fleur, está todo el lugar ocupado, deberías invitarla.- insistió Gaby, con una sonrisa enigmática.-Sé que quieres hacerlo.

Le frunció el ceño con molestia, esperando no haberse ruborizado por la verdad de su comentario. Finalmente suspiró y con gracia, levantó su mano para saludar a Hermione, que continuaba de pie al lado del mostrador.

-¡Hermione! ¡Buenos días! ¿Nos acompañas?- le dijo animadamente, y la vio dudar un segundo antes de acercarse.

-Buenos días, Fleur.- saludó la castaña, que esa mañana llevaba su melena más controlada, cayéndole suavemente sobre los hombros, por lo demás, estaba vestida casual, con un abrigo de pana color beige, ajustando firmemente su cintura.-No quiero molestar...

-Por favor, no nos molestas.- se apresuró a decir la francesa.-Siéntate con nosotras.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacerle caso y apoyó suavemente su desayuno sobre la mesa. Enseguida tomó un sobre de azúcar y lo vertió sobre su café antes de revolverlo.

-Oh, ella es mi hermana, Gabrielle, está de visitas.- anunció Fleur, luego de que su hermana en cuestión le diera una patada por debajo de la mesa por haberse quedado prendada de las acciones de la castaña.

-Ustedes dos se parecen mucho.- dijo con amabilidad Hermione, y Gaby le sonrió.

-Herencia materna.- repuso con un encogimiento de hombros la francesa más jóven.

La inglesa asintió distraídamente antes de volverse a Fleur, que intentaba concentrarse a duras penas en beber su café antes de que se enfriara y dejar de mirar con aires de acosadora a su vecina.

-¿Cómo van tu primera semana en Inglaterra?- le preguntó entonces y la francesa se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ha estado muy bien, aunque aún no conozco a mucha gente de por aquí. Pero hacer las compras en el supermercado no ha sido tan malo como pensaba.- se sinceró la rubia, pensando en la angustia que había sentido al encontrarse en aquel lugar del que entendía poco.

Hermione se rió con ganas, negando con la cabeza.-¿Has tenido problemas con el idioma? Porque lo hablas muy bien...

La francesa sonrió ante el cumplido, pero no iba a admitir que en realidad su confusión estaba en los variados artículos de las góndolas que no sabía para qué demonios servían.

-Algo así...

-Cuando necesites ayuda, puedes contar conmigo, estoy sólo a una puerta.- ofreció amablemente la castaña, y Fleur notó que Gabrielle sonreía de esa forma extraña en que lo hacía cuando los engranajes estaban girando en su cabeza. Por lo general, nunca le gustaba lo que surgía de eso.

-Gracias, aunque no quiero molestar.- repuso la francesa, pateando a su hermana menor por debajo de la mesa, logrando que esta hiciera una mueca por el dolor.

-No es molestia, además ahora estoy de vacaciones, así sólo estoy yendo a trabajar a la biblioteca algunas horas.- explicó brevemente Hermione, que mantenía la taza entre sus manos y daba algunos sorbos a su contenido. Por alguna razón, la castaña parecía más tímida de repente.

-Gracias entonces, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Sabes, Hermione...- comenzó Gabrielle lentamente, modulando para que su acento no le dificultara tanto pronunciar el inglés.-Vine aquí por muy poco tiempo, estoy de paso en realidad. Me preocupa un poco que mi hermana mayor esté sola en una ciudad tan grande y desconocida...

La inglesa asintió, demostrando estar de acuerdo con la rubia más joven.

-¿Sería atrevido de mi parte pedirte que mantengas un ojo en ella de ser posible?- inquirió Gaby con una encantadora sonrisa, ignorando que su hermana parecía querer incinerarla sólo con la mirada.

-Oh, no, por favor, no sería ninguna molestia.- dijo rápidamente Hermione por sobre su taza de café.

-Te lo agradezco, de corazón.- sonrió aún más la Delacour más joven.

Fleur se quedó en silencio, sonriendo tensa, pensando en que asesinaría a su hermana menor por la audacia.

-No debiste decirle eso a Hermione.- le dijo por octava vez en el día Fleur, frunciendo el ceño a su hermana, que masticaba lentamente la cena, todavía testeando el sabor de la comida.

-Por favor, Fleur, ella en realidad parecía muy predispuesta a ayudarte.- contestó con cansancio Gabrielle, sosteniendo una papa en su tenedor antes de llevársela a la boca.

Fleur gruñó en respuesta, pinchando con fuerza su ensalada.

-¿Hace cuánto la conoces?

-Sólo un par de días.

-¿Y ella te gusta?

Los ojos celestes de la mayor Delacour se dispararon hacia su hermana, cuyo rostro permanecía impávido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fleur, somos veelas, y puede que los muggles no lo noten, pero tu magia era casi palpable a tu alrededor. Y las pupilas de Hermione estaban terriblemente dilatadas cuando te miraba.- indicó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Fleur negó con la cabeza, aquello era improbable, el encanto de su herencia se había desarrollado principalmente hacia los hombres, como método de protección y para qué negarlo, buscando una atracción fatal hacia los marineros de antaño. Pero era casi imposible que una mujer cayera con éstos, al contrario, solía generarles apatía.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarme si fue tu magia actuando inconscientemente por tu obvia atracción hacia ella o es algo más.- continuó Gabrielle con su meditación. Fleur arqueó una ceja incrédula.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan reflexiva sobre la cuestión?- argulló con molestia, metiéndose una buena cantidad de comida a la boca para no soltar improperios.

Gabrielle se rió y estiró una mano por encima de la mesa para sostener la de su hermana en señal de apoyo.

-Está bien si ella te gusta... es bonita.- le dijo conciliadora.

Fleur suspiró. Al haber asistido a una escuela sólo de mujeres, había tenido algunas experiencias con algunas de sus compañeras e incluso algún tipo de noviazgo que no funcionó a largo plazo. Luego conoció a Bill, y el resto era historia... De todas formas, agradecía la comprensión de su hermana menor.

-Ella me cae bien, Gaby, pero no creo que sea más que eso.- murmuró. Sin embargo, recordó su encuentro y la irrefrenable necesidad de acercarse a hablarle. Al principio, creyó que se trataba de su entusiasmo por conocer gente nueva, pero no había vuelto a experimentar tanta ansiedad con nadie más.

Aunque no del todo convencida, Gabrielle cambió de tema, pasando a comentarle la última discusión entre su abuela y su madre sobre las invitaciones de la cena de nochebuena, para la que todavía faltaba mucho.

Pasaron casi tres días antes de que tuviera la real necesidad de llamar a la puerta de su vecina.

-Fleur, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó una tranquila Hermione, que con una mano sostenía la puerta abierta y en la otra tenía un libro de tapa vieja.

-Bien, aunque con un pequeño problema.- admitió la francesa algo apenada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó servicial la castaña, con una sonrisa pequeña.

-No entiendo qué le sucedió al grifo de mi cocina, pero está salpicando chorros de agua.- explicó vagamente haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Quería saber si sabes de algún... plomero.

-Lo cierto es que no, lo siento. Pero puedo intentar arreglarlo si quieres.- se ofreció y Fleur arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

-Pensé que estudiabas literatura, no plomería.

Hermione se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.-La última vez que tuve un problema así, lo arregle yo misma. Leí un libro sobre eso.

La francesa asintió, fascinada con la practicidad que demostraba.-En ese caso, te lo agradecería.

Hermione se excusó unos segundos, ingresó otra vez a la casa y salió con una caja de herramientas.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Fleur, donde la cocina estaba casi inundada. La francesa dejó hacer a Hermione, que con presteza sacó una llave de la caja y se acercó a la bacha, examinando con ojo crítico el grifo.

Milagrosamente, a Hermione le tomó sólo unos veinte minutos encargarse del desperfecto y Fleur contemplaba maravillada, sonriendo con diversión al notar que ella divagaba para sí misma sobre lo que había leído del dichoso libro. Bendita sea su capacidad de absorber información.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa radiante, Hermione se incorporó para mirarla. Estaban demasiado cerca, desde allí podía contarle las pestañas.

Y la francesa fue consciente de lo que su hermana menor le decía, las pupilas de la mujer se dilataron rápidamente, en una rápida inspección a sí misma, notó que su magia estaba comenzando a generar alguna especie de estática a su alrededor, aunque probablemente la castaña no lo notara.

-No hay por qué.- balbuceó torpemente, luego, pestañeó, moviendo la cabeza como si buscara despejarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?- le preguntó suavemente, por alguna razón, su voz se escuchó más ronca de lo que pretendía.

La aludida asintió ausentemente.-Creo que sólo estoy cansada.

-Te prepararé algo, siéntate, por favor.- indicó la francesa, pensando en que primero debería buscar algo para limpiar los charcos de agua. Iba a alejarse cuando notó que la castaña daba un paso en falso sobre uno de los malditos charcos y resbalaba inevitablemente.

Siempre había sido una persona de reflejos rápidos, así que en realidad no le costó atraparla antes de que se terminara de dar con el suelo, pero el peso muerto de la castaña era demasiado para el mal agarre de Fleur, y cayeron, aunque con menos fuerza. Sostuvo con cuidado el cuerpo de la otra, que se aferró débilmente a ella, terminando con el rostro enterrado en el cuello pálido de Fleur.

Pudo escuchar la respiración profunda que Hermione exhaló en su cuello y también fue golpeada por el perfume de la castaña, que puso en guardia todos sus sentidos, era como si de repente se hubiera vuelto hipersensible a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Se quedaron quietas unos cuantos segundos, y Fleur podía sentir a su corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho, se preguntó si ella podría oírlo, aunque poco a poco notó que el cuerpo de Hermione se volvía cada vez más laxo, aflojando el agarre.

-¿Hermione?- habló tentativamente, y haciendo un esfuerzo, la sostuvo de los hombros para alejarse y mirarla al rostro.

Encontró que la castaña apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de tal forma que apenas se veía un hilo delgado del color chocolate. Tenía además los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, así como el rostro ligeramente enrojecido. Y Fleur no podía dejar de mirarla en tanto un deseo irrefrenable crecía en su interior.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se obligó a despejar su mente al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Gabrielle… ¿Podría ser que acaso tuviera razón?

-Hermione, hagas lo que hagas, intenta mantenerte despierta.- le dijo y la aludida asintió ausentemente, pero enseguida se dejó caer otra vez sobre Fleur, que la aferró contra sí al sentir que se deslizaba.

Con esfuerzo y lentamente, Fleur juntó fuerzas para incorporarlas a ambas, apoyándose en el filo de la bajomesada, maldiciendo en francés al comprobar que se habían empapado con todo el agua del suelo. Le costó unos minutos más llevar a Hermione hasta el living y depositarla sobre el sofá.

Su vecina parecía apenas consciente, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque había una cierta candidez en ella, y respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera en alguna especie de ensoñación.

La rubia se arrodilló a su lado, posando con cuidado una mano sobre su rostro, sólo para comprobar que parecía afiebrado, pero en respuesta, Hermione le sonrió. Supo enseguida que su magia le estaba afectando y recordó entonces que tras descubrir el desperfecto en la cocina, había olvidado completamente tomar la poción que su abuela le recomendó para atenuar sus efectos en los muggles.

Fue rápidamente hasta el armario de la cocina y buscó el pequeño frasco con el contenido de color rojizo, se lo bebió de un sorbo, lamentando el que las pociones nunca tuvieran buen sabor. Casi enseguida, sintió que su propia animosidad y magia comenzaban a aletargarse.

Preparó un té de hierbas y buscó algunas galletas dulces antes de regresar al living donde su vecina parecía un poco más repuesta.

Los ojos curiosos de la castaña la observaron llegar atentamente y Fleur le sonrió, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá.

-¿Qué me sucedió?

-Chérie, creo que se te bajó la presión.- explicó restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Era obvio que Hermione no estaba convencida del todo con la respuesta, pero asintió sin decir nada más, recibiendo de las manos de la rubia la taza de té.

-Te sentirás mejor si descansas un poco y comes algo.- ofreció suavemente, arrodillándose a su costado. Con una mirada rápida, confirmó que los efectos habían casi desaparecido, al menos las pupilas habían vuelto a un tamaño más normal.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así, con ningún hombre, mucho menos su herencia había tenido ese efecto en parejas anteriores… era como si su magia se incrementara y enfocara en atrapar a Hermione. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo y Fleur sabía que debía comunicarse con su abuela cuanto antes, esperaba que ella supiera qué hacer.

**Hasta acá llegamos por hoy, algunas cuestiones a aclarar, el fic es un Universo Alterno, ya tengo decidido sobre qué línea irá la historia, pero no sé qué tan extenso, (espero que no demasiado). La herencia de Fleur tendrá también su papel, pero no creo que utilice el recurso de los "compañeros", pero eso se verá más adelante, depende como se desarrolle la historia. Repito la pregunta del primer cap. Debería llegar al rating M esta historia? Espero votaciones!**

**En fin, me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre este cap, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, todo es bienvenido.**

**Hasta luego!**


	3. III

**Hola! No quiero extenderme demasiado, así que voy a pasar a contestar los reviews rápidamente, primero que nada, gracias por comentar!**

**Loli: a mi también me encanta esta pareja! Me alegra que te haya gustado**

**Alexia Potterhead: no te condenes, que ya lo encontraste! Jajaja, la relación entre las hermanas Delacour también me gusta mucho**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: yo también quiero besos pero me parecía muyyy pronto! Eso sí, si lees más adelante en este cap seguro te llevas un par de lindas sorpresas ;)**

**Pimiento para ti : bueno, no me tarde tanto! jaja, sí, habrá varios personajes muggles pero no van a escapar de la magia, eso seguro**

**minxi-san: tooodxs queríamos beso! Jajaja pero bueno, no era el momento :P lo más seguro el rating aumente cuando sea el momento**

**Marcedhampir777: me alegra que te parezca interesante la trama! Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por ir incluyendo a los personajes y que sus historias sean interesantes, aunque es principalmente fleurxhermione. Bueno, sobre que la veela drogue por decirlo de alguna forma (amé el término, es más o menos así lo que le pasa jajaja) sólo puedo decir que Hermione tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad y quizáaas eso es lo que impulse a la magia de Fleur en un nivel subconsciente (ya he dicho demasiado)**

**Thestral212: sí, quería hacerlo un poquito difrente, pero insisto, no se escapará nadie acá de la magia! Muajaja... y la herencia veela va a tener participación, pero estoy buscando darle un enfoque un poco diferente...**

**Nara375: muy interesante tu review, debo decir! Lamento tener que decir que si te cuento en qué parte entra Ron, sería quitarle un poco de intriga, pero la familia Wasley sí va a aparecer, ya lo tengo pensado. Por otro lado, sólo te diré que no todo el tiempo en que ellas interactúan Hermione ha estado bajo la influencia de la herencia de Fleur, más bien, ella ha estado resistiendo lo mejor posible para mantenerse "atenta" a la francesa. (por lo tanto, Hermione sí tiene una opinión "real" sobre ella, recordemos que ella es una persona muy lógica ;) ). Creo que en este cap se puede ver mejor lo que estoy diciendo.**

**En fin, sin más... disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**III. Aprender a controlarse**

Fleur arrojó los polvos flú a su chimenea, tras haber estado meditando más de tres horas si debería activar la red en su domicilio supuestamente muggle, no fuera a ser que un buen día tuviera visitas (como Hermione), y apareciera una cabeza de fuego flotando.

Suspiró, dijo el nombre de su abuela y la dirección de su hogar, las llamas cambiaron de color un par de veces antes de calmarse. Del otro lado la matriarca de su familia apareció, murmurando palabras atropelladas en francés.

-¿Abuela?

-¿Fleur?

-¡Oh, que suerte que estás en casa!- dijo con alivio, juntando las manos delante de su pecho como si sus plegarías hubieran sido escuchadas.

-Sí, aunque tú estes lejos de la tuya.- reprendió un poco dolida la mujer del otro lado.

Fleur suspiró, debería soportar aquello si quería respuestas.

-Ya he explicado mis razones, espero algún día las entiendan. Gabrielle ha tenido la consideración de visitarme hace unos días...

-Tu hermana te adora, igual que el resto de la familia... aunque ella irremediablemente cede siempre a ser tu cómplice.- habló, interrumpiendola, sin embargo, había una especie de sonrisa cariñosa al hablar de la relación cercana de sus nietas.

-Abuela... sabes que también los adoro.- suspiró Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa, enseguida, tomó aire buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación.-Y ahora necesito tu ayuda...

La matriarca del clan arqueó una ceja, con renovado interés.

-Dime entonces, mi niña.

-Quería saber sobre nuestra herencia, verás, han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas con mi magia alrededor de alguien...

-¿No has estado tomando la poción?

-¡Sí! Bueno, el otro día lo olvide por accidente y casi se desmay...

-Fleur, ¿Estamos hablando de un muggle?- interrumpió nuevamente las divagaciones de su nieta, la cual la miró asintiendo pesarosamente.

Su abuela suspiró, frunciendo su ceño, con aquella expresión se parecía más a un ave.

-Es curioso, dices que es tu magia la que enloquece. Asumiré que esta persona te atrae, y mucho.

Fleur no se atrevió a negarlo, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hago?

La veela más anciana le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Intentar controlarte, mi niña, dominar conscientemente tu magia a su alrededor. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Te sugiero que medites un poco para controlar tu magia.- le dijo con tranquilidad, Fleur le sonrió agradeciendo su confianza, aunque ella misma no se la tuviera.-Más adelante, si no puedes controlarte, entonces habla conmigo. Es importante que lo hagas.- finalizó en un tono mucho más grave.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, muchas gracias.- asintió pausadamente, intentando no alterarse por lo que aquellas palabras podían llegar a significar.

-Probablemente deberías intentar algo, ya sabes, quizás luego de un revolcón se te pase.- acotó por último la matriarca.

Fleur enrojeció completamente y boqueó como pez en el agua, incapaz de encontrar palabras.

Lo último que escuchó fue la risa de su abuela, evidentemente divertida de su reacción. Luego, la llama recobró su color natural, dejando en claro el fin de la conexión.

* * *

El día comenzó extraño. Era lunes, casi las nueve de la mañana y Fleur no pretendía salir de la cama hasta muy tarde en realidad, la noche anterior se había quedado viendo una maratón de películas de Star Wars.

Sin embargo, alguien llamó insistentemente al timbre y a la francesa no le quedó más que levantarse a atender. Pequeña fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hermione del otro lado, que la miraba con una expresión nerviosa, para sorpresa de Fleur, al costado de su vecina había una chica rubia, un poco más bajita y de ojos claros e inmensos, que la sujetaba con decisión del brazo.

-Tú debes ser Fleur.- dijo con una sonrisa extraña la acompañante de Hermione, quien parecía incapaz de decir algo.

-Así es... ¿Y tú?- preguntó dubitativa, echándole un vistazo a la muchacha, que era ciertamente bonita, aunque iba vestida con una combinación un poco peculiar de ropa.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si a Hermione le gustaban las rubias. Es decir, si es que le atraían las mujeres. Obviamente, no es que a Fleur aquello le importara demasiado.

-Luna Lovegood.- dijo extendiendo su mano libre a la francesa, que dudó si estrecharla o no.-Soy amiga de Hermione, ella me ha hablado de ti y tenía que conocerte.

-¿Te ha hablado de mi?- inquirió con sorpresa, con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

-Sí, emh, bueno, verás...- pareció recuperar la voz la castaña, que estaba enteramente sonrojada.-En esta casa antes vivía un viejo muy malhumorado y huraño... entonces tú te mudas aquí y eres todo lo contrario y... le decía a Luna que... claro, ¡Luna! que siempre creyó que la casa estaba embrujada...- comenzó a divagar torpemente Hermione.

Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír, emocionada por el cumplido que Hermione le había dicho de paso.

-Y ahora que vives aquí quizás pueda comprobar si está embrujada o no.- interrumpió Luna con una mirada soñadora.

La francesa arqueó una ceja sorprendida.-Pueden pasar si eso desean, aunque la casa ha sido remodelada completamente, es todo nuevo.

Tras decir eso se apartó de la puerta para darles paso, y Luna entró sin esperar más, comenzado a examinar con la mirada atentamente todo el lugar.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Hermione inclinándose un poco hacia Fleur.-Ella cree en todo esto.

-¿En qué? ¿Fantasmas, brujas, magia?- dijo divertida Fleur, aunque aguardando la respuesta.

-Sí, algo así, en duendes también.- señaló Hermione rodando los ojos.

-¿Y tú?- inquirió más seriamente, apretando los labios con expectación.

-Creo en lo que pueda ver.- contestó resuelta la castaña.

Fleur asintió, bueno, si de eso se trataba no tendría problemas si un día debía decirle... ¿Decirle qué? ¿Que era una bruja? ¿Por qué?

Quedó perpleja ante su propio tren de pensamientos, pero recuperándose rápidamente, le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que pasara, cosa que ésta hizo educadamente.

Luna en ese momento se dirigía hacia la cocina, totalmente absorta en su investigación.

-Bueno, sin duda no tiene más el aura tenebroso del Sr Filch, pero hay algún tipo de energía aquí, estoy segura.- escuchó que decía.

Fleur sonrió empáticamente, no se podía negar que era una muchacha perceptiva.

-¿Así que estabas hablándole de mí?- volvió a recordar, sonriéndole coquetamente a la castaña.

Hermione enrojeció una vez más.-Sí, sólo estaba contándole lo agradable que es tenerte de vecina en lugar de a Filch.- se excusó rápidamente, rehuyéndole la mirada.

-No estoy segura de que eso sea un halago...- siguió la rubia acercándose un paso más.

-Oh, Fleur, claro que es un halago, sabes lo que quiero decir.- respondió inmediatamente Hermione, en un tono más grave del habitual.

Los instintos de alarma estaban comenzando a activarse en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón no podía detenerse. Su propia magia estaba comenzando a volverse más pesada a su alrededor. La propia Hermione pareció erguirse y pudo detectar un pequeño escalofrío que la sacudió.

Fleur sonrió de una forma que podía catalogarse de depredadora, y se acercó otro paso más, aunque Hermione aún no la miraba, si no que clavaba su vista en el pasillo por el que había desaparecido su amiga, aunque de forma ausente.

-No, no lo sé.- dijo simplemente en un tono burlón.- ¿Podrías explicármelo?

-Claro que lo sabes, eres muy agradable y...- había comenzado a formular la oración, pero se detuvo al mirar directamente a Fleur. Entonces sus pupilas se dilataron automáticamente y se relamió los labios.

Una parte meramente instintiva de la francesa le decía que ese era el momento indicado, sólo debía cerrar el espacio entre ellas. Estaba segura que Hermione no se opondría, porque su voluntad estaba...

Estaba siendo doblegada por el poder de su magia, y eso detuvo en seco a Fleur. No quería que Hermione la besara por su falta de voluntad, en el peor de los casos, hasta en contra de ésta.

Respiró hondo y se alejó, reuniendo fuerza para intentar calmarse, debía calmar su magia lo más rápido posible. Hizo lo que recordaba le había enseñado su madre cuando la pubertad llegó y con eso, sus encantos veelas se desarrollaron violentamente.

Tardó un par de minutos en calmarse a sí misma, minutos en los cuales Hermione pareció confusa otra vez, frunciendo el ceño hacia la nada, ambas totalmente idas en su propia mente.

Cuando sintió que había podido controlarse, levantó la cabeza con una nueva sonrisa brillante, aunque un poco forzada.

-Hermione… ¿te gustaría una taza de té?- ofreció con amabilidad y la castaña la miró automáticamente.

Bien, sus pupilas estaban normales otra vez y el brillo cándido de su rostro estaba desapareciendo.

-Oh, claro. Me encantaría.- contestó en un tono de voz más normal.

Fleur se echó a andar por el pasillo hacia la cocina y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, más tranquila al comprobar que Hermione había vuelto en sí. Interiormente, se sentía muy culpable por haber intentado doblegar a la inglesa por medio de su magia.

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas al encontrar a Luna en la cocina, que ahora llevaba unos lentes en extremo extravagantes. Honestamente, no sabía si debía reír o tomarse las cosas con la misma seriedad que había en el rostro de la rubia.

-¿Luna qué estás…?- comenzó Hermione, que sonaba un poco avergonzada del comportamiento de su amiga.

-En esta casa hay una energía muy extraña. Fleur… ¿has practicado brujería alguna vez?

La francesa arqueó mucho las cejas, sorprendida de la audacia de Luna, en tanto escuchó que Hermione hacía un sonido ahogado, probablemente horrorizada por la acusación.

-¡Luna!- reprendió rápidamente la castaña antes de que pudiera contestar.-¡Deja en paz a Fleur! ¡Ella jamás podría hacer una cosa así!

Luna se encogió de hombros. -Hermione, tienes una visión muy limitada sobre lo que es la brujería, hay brujas buenas como las…

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero es suficiente, ya te he dicho que Fleur no haría una cosa así.- la volvió a interrumpir con voz de mandataria.

Al margen de la conversación, la francesa sonreía divertida al ver la interacción entre las dos amigas. Hermione se notaba tremendamente incómoda y avergonzada del comportamiento de Luna, que parecía tratar el tema como quien habla de que afuera está lloviendo y no ha salido el sol.

-Por favor, está bien, no me he ofendido.- intervino finalmente, interrumpiendo la discusión.

Cuando la rubia más pequeña parecía abrir la boca para hacer una nueva pregunta, Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, y Fleur se rió con ganas.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles té?- preguntó entonces, las dos mujeres dejaron entonces la discusión de lado y asintieron con la cabeza.-Estupendo, es un lindo día y hay sol, quizás podríamos tomar el té en el jardín.

Ambas volvieron a asentir y sin esperar a su amiga, Luna se dirigió hacia fuera con una renovada curiosidad. La castaña la siguió con la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Quizás crea que el anterior dueño de la casa enterraba a las víctimas de sus sacrificios en el patio trasero.- sugirió divertida Fleur, mientras ponía la tetera a calentar y buscaba las tazas.

Hermione gruñó.- ¿Tú crees?

Volvió a reírse y negó con la cabeza.-Quizás. De todos modos, no me molesta su curiosidad. Para ser honesta, también me gustaría saber quiénes eran y qué hacían los anteriores dueños, ya sabes, una parte de sus vidas transcurrió aquí y es imposible no dejar marcas.- dijo tranquilamente Fleur. Para ser honesta, sí había un clima enrarecido dentro del lugar la primera vez que visitó la casa antes de comprarla, pero la había atribuido a ideas locas de su mente.

-Sí, en parte es cierto. Es sólo que no quería que Luna te incomodara con sus ideas. Por lo demás, ella es realmente una buena amiga.- explicó más tranquila Hermione.

No pudo evitar sentir una especie de celos al notar el obvio cariño que le tenía a su amiga. Sin embargo, empujó el pensamiento fuera de su mente, no tenía sentido sentirse así.

-Estoy segura de que sí.- acordó y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Hermione esperó a que terminara de preparar el té antes de que ambas fueran hacia el patio, donde Luna ya estaba sentada en uno de los banquitos que rodeaban la mesa de piedra que Fleur había hecho traer hacía unos días.

-Bonito jardín.- dijo la rubia inglesa admirando todo, Fleur le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Sí, has hecho un gran trabajo aquí. Antes el pasto estaba lleno de malezas.- acotó Hermione, dándose tiempo para mirar las flores que Fleur había plantado hace poco.

-Son muy bonitas ¿Qué flores son?- preguntó Luna, señalando las mismas flores que la castaña miraba.

-Pensamientos.- informó escuetamente Fleur, contenta de que la planta estuviera sobreviviendo. Ponía gran parte de sus energías en cuidar el jardín.

-Pensamientos multicolores.- completó Hermione, acercándose a las flores y tocando suavemente uno de los pétalos.-Significan "piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti".

Al oír el tono solemne y profundo con el que lo dijo, el corazón de la francesa rebotó con fuerza.

-¿También estudias las flores?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, provocando una pequeña carcajada de la castaña.

-Lo leí en un libro…

-Ella lee cada libro que llegue a sus manos tenlo por seguro.- acotó Luna por sobre su taza de té.

-Es un buen hábito.- dijo Fleur y Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-El problema es pasar de la teoría a la práctica.- señaló entonces la rubia inglesa con un aire un poco ausente. –Hermione tiene problemas para pasar a la acción.- finalizó el comentario y miró a su amiga, que estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Gracias por eso.- casi gruñó la acusada y tomó una de las tazas para darle un sorbo importante.

Fleur la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose a qué se referiría con eso, pero le pareció más prudente cambiar de tema.

-Luna ¿También trabajas en la biblioteca?

La aludida asintió.-Sí, media jornada, y estudio artes en la misma universidad que Herms. ¿Y tú, Fleur? ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Actualmente estoy tomándome un descanso, como un año sabático. Pero estuve trabajando un tiempo en investigaciones arqueológicas.- explicó sin dar mayores detalles. A decir verdad no quería pensar demasiado en eso, y estaba obviando el detalle de que su colega era su mismísimo ex novio. Ah, ni hablar de que trabajaba para un banco mágico como rompe maldiciones.

-¡Fleur, eso es impresionante!- exclamó Hermione, los ojos le brillaban de una forma que la rubia sólo había visto cuando se encontraba muy concentrada o fascinada por algo, como la lectura o alguna tarea de mucha concentración.

Sonrió con modestia y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?- continuó, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento con verdadero interés.-Quiero decir, no sé por qué asumí que trabajabas desde casa, casi siempre estas por aquí y no te he visto salir de uniforme pero…

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Hermione.- dijo entonces, guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña cerró la boca entonces y se mordió el labio, para luego asentir.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero lo poco que conozco es muy bueno.- concordó, y el pecho de Fleur se llenó de orgullo.

* * *

La semana que siguió, se encontró con Hermione esporádicamente y en situaciones casuales, consiguiendo hablar sólo algunos minutos. Fleur había comenzado a tomarse un par de horas al día para hacer una introspección y meditar, conectándose con su propia magia, para asegurarse de poder controlarse alrededor de la castaña. Aunque estaba orgullosa por el hecho de que las casi dos horas que platicaron en su jardín, había podido mantener su magia bajo control y logrado interesar a Hermione verdaderamente.

Sin embargo, no sabía realmente que esa tarde tendría nuevos problemas de control.

Esa mañana comenzó yendo al café, porque rápidamente se hizo hábito ir un par de veces por semana, le entretenía mirar interactuar a los muggles, leía algunas notas del periódico donde las fotos no se movían y mantenía conversaciones casuales con Harry, que era en realidad muy amable, y parecía resistir perfectamente sus encantos veela.

Pero su simpatía por Harry murió cuando, al regresar de la verdulería, lo vio salir de la casa de Hermione, ambos se abrazaron estrechamente como despedida, murmurando palabras de afecto y dándose repetidos besos en las mejillas. Demasiado cariño. Demasiadas demostraciones. Incluso para ella que era francesa y el contacto físico realmente no le incomodaba.

Entró a su casa hecha una furia, pateando la puerta para cerrarla. Se dirigió a la cocina y sólo alcanzó a dejar las verduras y frutas que había comprado sobre la mesada antes de que tocaran el timbre. Realmente pretendía no atender, pero quien fuera, insistió un par de veces más, logrando que la rubia se rindiera, dando un suspiro profundo para intentar calmarse mientras taconeaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Olvidaste las llaves del lado de afuera.- dijo una alegre Hermione, que sostenía las llaves en cuestión en su mano derecha.

Fleur la miró sin expresión, haciendo un rápido relevamiento que delatara algún tipo de actividad de índole romántica o sexual en la apariencia de ella. Labios hinchados o marcas de amor…

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó la castaña entonces, extrañada por la falta de palabras.

Fleur respiró hondo, comenzando a sentir que su control se desvanecía e intentando no derrapar.

-No. Lo siento. Muchas gracias.- respondió por fin y estiró la mano para tomar las llaves.

Hermione asintió, mirándola con cautela.- ¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Estabas ocupada?

La francesa, cuya mente era un lío de sentimientos confusos, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar entonces? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, hoy leí un libro sobre arqueología egipcia y me gustaría pedirte tu opinión para un proyecto de la universidad sobre sus dioses…

Fleur asintió por inercia, todavía demasiado afectada como para formular una oración. Sentía su magia, más precisamente su magia veela, comenzar a escocerle las palmas de las manos, como si quisiera tomar el control.

Hermione avanzó dentro de la casa y Fleur apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta a punto de preguntar algo con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Aquello fue suficiente para crear una brecha en el control de la francesa, que desde esa distancia podía oler su suave perfume y ver las mínimas líneas de expresión al costado de su sonrisa.

Sin medir reacciones, cerró la distancia, tomando deliberadamente a Hermione por la nuca antes de estampar sus labios contra los de ella. La besó de una forma casi ruda, sin darle tiempo a nada, mordió su labio inferior para inducirla a abrir la boca y Hermione, que había comenzado a languidecer a pesar de la sorpresa, hizo lo esperado, permitiendo que la lengua de Fleur saliera a explorar y acariciara la suya. Muy pronto descubrió que besarla era peligrosamente adictivo.

La inglesa dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, aferrándose a Fleur con desesperación, mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Sólo consiguió encender más los instintos de la otra, que la tomó por la cintura y de un giro la estampó contra la puerta, apretándola entre la madera y su cuerpo. Consiguió otro gemido ante el roce nada inocente de sus cuerpos y sonrió en el beso, comenzando a sentirse mareada por la intensidad.

Se separó cuando necesitó tomar aire y al mirarla, encontró a una Hermione genuinamente afectada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tenía el rostro enrojecido, el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados por el beso. Sin embargo, sonrió triunfal al satisfacer su lado veela, y bajó el rostro para comenzar a desperdigar besos por el cuello de la inglesa, que automáticamente torció la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

-¿Qué son Harry y tú?- preguntó en un cuasi ronroneo, con el acento pesado, y ante la falta de respuesta, le mordisqueó el cuello.

Hermione jadeó.- ¿Q-Qué?

-¿Qué son Harry y tú?- repitió con más urgencia, volviendo a morder para llamarle la atención.

-¿Harry? Sólo somos amigos.- murmuró finalmente, no era difícil notar que estaba esforzándose por armar las palabras.-Él estaba triste porque Ginny desapareció otra vez y…

Pero para Fleur el haber escuchado que sólo eran amigos y la mención de una tercera era suficiente por el momento, así que volvió a besarla, tomándose el tiempo para degustar mejor los labios de la castaña, que se mostró más participativa en el beso esta vez. Las manos de Hermione cayeron suavemente por la cintura y espalda de la rubia, hasta que se detuvieron en su trasero, apretándolo con ganas. Fleur se sorprendió gratamente y soltó un gruñido bajo de placer, mientras permitía que la castaña introdujera la lengua en su boca, explorándola lánguidamente, jugando con la lengua de la rubia.

Poco a poco la animosidad comenzó a descender, hasta que simplemente se quedaron abrazadas, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración, con las frentes unidas y exhalando el aliento en la boca de la otra.

-F-Fleur… ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- le preguntó inestablemente.

La aludida abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes que generalmente eran una piscina chocolate, brutalmente ennegrecidos. Los síntomas del efecto de su herencia eran muy obvios, la rubia tomó una respiración profunda, juntando fuerzas para alejarse, que sería la opción más prudente.

-Todo eso ha sido la mejor sesión de besos que he tenido en mi vida.- dijo, intentando agregarle un poco de humor a una situación tremendamente confusa.

Hermione la miró por unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño y tomando profundas respiraciones.

-¿Por qué… me… besaste?- inquirió, recargándose en la puerta, era obvio que estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para resistir el atontamiento de la magia.

-Creo que es bastante obvio…- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Creo que…Creo que también ha sido la mejor sesión de besos de mi vida…- balbuceó Hermione torpemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse soñolientos.-Pero ahora no me siento muy bien...

Ni bien terminó de decir aquello se desvaneció, siendo sostenida rápidamente por Fleur que la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, ya alerta de la probable reacción. El tremendo esfuerzo que Hermione había hecho para tratar de mantener la compostura bajo los efectos de la herencia veela la habían llevado hasta el límite de su resistencia física.

Fleur no podía dejar de pensar que había sido una tremenda idiota por perder el control de esa manera, en tanto, dejaría que Hermione descansara en el sofá mientras pensaba qué explicación daría por su comportamiento cuando se despertara.

* * *

**Bueno! Este es el finaaaal de este capítulo! SIIII SE BESARON! Jajaja y se que todxs querían :P**

**Y tenemos además la mención de Ginny, así que pueden intentar adivinar cómo demonios encaja en esta historia, me encantaría leer sus teorías! Adivinen cómo se comportará Hermione también y quién vendrá de visitas...**

**No es que esté tratando de ponerle suspenso a la cosa, para nada.**

**Espero sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Saludos! Hasta la próxima!**


	4. IV

**Buenas! aquí con otro cap, originalmente, era más largo, pero lo corté, la buena noticia es que ya tengo una parte escrita para el próximo, y antes de que alguien se enoje, muuuy probablemente tendrá una escena M, así que paciencia jajaa**

** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! animan a continuar!**

**Seo: por que por algo se empieza! jajaja, espero que te guste este cap!**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: la historia de Harry queda para tratar en el próximo capítulo, por ahora nos centramos más en Fleur y Hermione ;) ;)**

**Marcedhampir777: jajaja me encantó el "que cosas raras dijiste mientras dormías", prometo más besos y otras cosillas en este y el prox capítulo ;D**

**Nara375: tenés razón, yo ni le preguntaría peeeero... Hermione en algún momento va a pedirle explicaciones, cuando salga de la sorpresa.. en fin, ya dije mucho, espero que te guste el cap!**

**GWEN: sí, a todxs les parece raro una Hermione muggle, pero es bueno variar un poco, no? me parece genial que hayas dejado review aunque no lo hagas habitualmente, creo que los autores sabemos que hay lectores, pero el review nos hace saber un poco más sobre la gente que lo lee y sus opiniones. esperaré entonces tus comentarios :)**

* * *

**IV. Reacción inesperada**

Después de haber estado casi una media hora caminando en círculos en su propio living, viendo dormir a una , en apariencia, pacífica Hermione, Fleur decidió que lo mejor sería intentar serenarse, pero incapaz de dejar sola a la mujer que a la que había inducido un desmayo, buscó una silla y se sentó a su costado, observando con tranquilidad sus facciones relajadas, mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano suavemente con los dedos.

Entonces escuchó un suave _plop_, y se sintió un poco irritada por la interrupción.

-_¿Fleur? Lo siento por no contestar tus cartas, había ido de campamento con papá a las... ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a esa pobre mujer?!_

Gabrielle estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos, mirando a su hermana mayor con una expresión entre aflijida y acusadora. Ésta levantó la cabeza, mirándola con el ceño muy fruncido, sintiendo que toda su frustración estaba comenzando a transformarse en ira.

-_Gabrielle. Realmente, no podrías haber elegido peor momento para hacer una visita_.- le contestó con voz filosa, y su hermana arqueó una ceja visiblemente sorprendida del tono y la expresión furiosa.

-_Leí tus cartas, pensé que sería mejor si lo hablábamos cara a cara._- explicó con más suavidad Gabrielle y dando un suspiro, le dio un pequeño apretón al hombro de Fleur, que intentaba ser un gesto de consuelo.-_¿Qué sucedió?_

Fleur suspiró, intentando calmarse.-_¿Quieres un poco de té? Será mejor que no interrumpamos el descanso de Hermione con nuestra conversación._

La menor de las Delacour asintió comprensivamente y esperó a que su hermana se incorporara para seguirla hasta la cocina, no sin darle una última mirada evaluativa a la tranquila inglesa desparramada en el sofá.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza, los párpados le pesaban, se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada por una caravana de elefantes y con el agotamiento mental que le produciría intentar leer una enciclopedia completa de un sólo tirón. Lo primero que notó, fue que no se encontraba en su casa y lo segundo, las voces hablando en francés que provenían de la habitación contigua.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensar. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la bonita combinación de tonos pasteles de las paredes y el sofá color arena, adivinó que se encontraba en casa de su vecina.

-¿F-fleur?- murmuró como pudo, sin embargo, las voces continuaron en la otra habitación, distinguía eso sí, que eran dos mujeres.

Esperó unos segundos y confirmando que no había sido oída, volvió a intentarlo.

-¡Fleur!

Las voces se callaron automáticamente, enseguida escuchó pasos de tacones por el pasillo y muy pronto encontró a la francesa de pie a unos metros, luciendo terriblemente angustiada.

-Hermione... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con suavidad la rubia, acercándose hasta ocupar una pequeña porción del sofá y mirándola exhaustivamente.

La castaña abrió la boca para hablar, en realidad iba a preguntarle a Fleur qué le había pasado para terminar acostada en su sofá... pero el recuerdo de haberla besado fervientemente la asaltó, y comenzó a sentir que el sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara, a la vez que sentía que los labios le escocían, como si todavía pudiera sentir la suave textura y el gloss de sus labios en los propios.

¡Había besado a esa hermosa rubia! ¡A Fleur! La mujer probablemente más elegante, inteligente y hermosa que conocía.

De hecho, estaba segura que ella había sido la primera en besarle.

Fleur pareció asustarse de su reacción e intentó apartarse, pero Hermione fue más rápida, de repente el cansancio se esfumó, siendo reemplazados sólo por el deseo de volver a probar sus labios, la tomó de la mano con firmeza, notando cómo la rubia se estremecía y su respiración se congelaba al igual que su cuerpo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la audacia de su acción. Tiró entonces hacia sí y Fleur perdió el equilibrio, cayendo con las manos a cada lado del torso de la castaña.

Hermione sonrió triunfal y sin esperar más, acunó su rostro con las manos y la besó de lleno en la boca.

Escuchó un leve quejido provenir de la francesa, pero no sonaba para nada a disconformidad, si no todo lo contrario. Muy pronto la rubia la correspondió, atrapando el labio inferior entre los suyos y tirando suavemente con los dientes, Hermione se sintió encender ante la caricia, con necesidad renovada, empujó la lengua dentro de la boca de la otra, encontrando a su homóloga para comenzar una danza lenta de reconocimiento.

Besar a Fleur era más que magnífico, de todos los besos que había dado en su vida, ninguno le producía tal placer, la encendía tanto o eran tan adictivos como estos. Podría besarla por horas y horas y jamás se sentiría saciada. Fleur sabía en ese momento a té de frutos rojos, uno de sus preferidos.

Desafortunadamente, ambas necesitaban el aire para respirar y debieron separarse, aunque Hermione no retiró las manos del rostro de Fleur, que continuó con los ojos cerrados intentando nivelar su respiración. La castaña se tomó el tiempo para grabar los rasgos de la francesa a fuego en su mente, sus cejas esculpidas, la nariz recta y estilizada, los labios rellenos ahora hinchados por el beso, sus pestañas naturalmente arqueadas...

Notó que pasaba saliva con dificultad al ver su garganta contraerse y relamiéndose los labios, enterró el rostro en el cuello pálido de Fleur, besando la piel con la boca abierta, sintiendo el pulso acelerado. Consiguió a cambio un pequeño gemido ahogado y ella torció la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, cosa que complació a la inglesa, que comenzó a besar y mordisquear a lo largo de su cuello, llegando hasta el escote de su blusa celeste.

Sin perder más tiempo y revelando la urgencia que también sentía, la francesa se hizo lugar sobre el sofá, colocándose entre las piernas de la castaña, mientras enredaba una mano en la melena de rulos desordenados, masajeando con la yema de sus dedos el cuero cabelludo. Hermione sonrió contra su piel, alentada por su predisposición, una de sus manos se coló por debajo de la blusa, acariciando la piel suave de su vientre, mientras la otra fue a dar a su trasero. Fleur se arqueó ante el contacto, emitiendo un leve gemido desesperado.

Y Hermione sólo quería más, lo necesitaba, sentía arder todo el cuerpo. Jamás había deseado a nadie tanto como deseaba a Fleur Delacour en ese momento.

Sin embargo, el sonido fuerte de una puerta azotándose las sacó de su pequeño universo, ambas se sobresaltaron al punto de interrumpir lo que hacían.

-Gabrielle...- murmuró Fleur y rápidamente el color le abandonó la cara.-Mierda. Gabrielle está de visita. Hermione...- dijo entre jadeos la francesa, levantando la cabeza para mirar en dirección al pasillo.

La inglesa se congeló, sintiendo que la vergüenza aumentaba rápidamente.

-Oh... ¿nos habrá escuchado?- preguntó tomando un poco de distancia a duras penas.

Fleur la miró, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo en un tono que intentó ser bromista, pero traslucía más nervios que otra cosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Las oí! ¡Esta casa es muy pequeña y se oye absolutamente todo!- una azorada Gaby gritó desde la cocina, Hermione se mordió el labio intentando pensar en una forma de rescatar la situación, después de todo, continuaba con una mano bajo la ropa de la francesa y la otra en su trasero.

-¿Y por qué demonios no se fue entonces?- murmuró Fleur más para sí misma que otra cosa.

-¿Quizás porque debe pasar por la puerta principal?- contestó con simpleza.

La rubia la miró entonces, arqueando una ceja, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y sonrió otra vez.-Oh, claro, tienes razón.

En contra de sus propios deseos, Hermione retiró las manos del cuerpo de la francesa, intentando incorporarse de debajo de su cuerpo.-Creo que deberíamos...- dijo, e hizo un gesto entre sus dos cuerpos.

-Oh, sí, claro, lo siento.- murmuró Fleur y comenzó a incorporarse.

-Por favor, no lo sientas.- se atrevió a decir, consiguiendo una nueva sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

-¿Siguen en el sofá?- inquirió Gabrielle desde la cocina.

Fleur frunció el ceño, resoplando.-¡No! ¡Ya vamos!

Hermione sonrió, le parecía adorable su expresión en ese momento. Sin embargo, enseguida recordó que después de los acalorados besos contra la puerta y las extrañas preguntas de Fleur, se había sentido en extremo cansada, totalmente agotada de luchar contra esa extraña sensación que la estaba atacando últimamente. Entonces vino la oscuridad, para luego despertar allí.

-Fleur...- comenzó pausadamente, mientras su mente iba a mil intentando encontrar una explicación.-¿Por qué me desmayé?

La francesa se congeló en su lugar, todavía con las manos sobre su bluza para intentar alisarla.

-Bueno, emh, estabas cansada. ¿Tuviste un largo día?- contestó escuetamente la rubia, que parecía muy concentrada quitando una pelusa inexistente de su falda.

-No, de hecho, hoy no tuve que ir a trabajar ni a clases.- rememoró rápidamente.-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve de la noche.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que terminar un informe para mañana!- se sobresaltó, incorporándose rápidamente del sillón.

-Hermione no creo que sea recomendable que...- comenzó Fleur, pero la castaña le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo, me siento mucho mejor. Nos veremos luego, aún quiero hablar contigo.- dijo atropelladamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, por último antes de irse, gritó:-¡Saludos, Gabrielle, que bueno que estás de visita!

Sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

* * *

Fleur se quedó anonadada, de pie en medio de su living, todavía una parte de su mente no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Esperaba al menos algún tipo de discusión, que Hermione le reprochara el haberla besado o sus preguntas entrometidas. Pero no. La inglesa no tardó en besarla con la misma pasión que ella había demostrado y estaba bastante segura que su magia no tenía mucho que ver esta vez, Hermione parecía actuar en plena voluntad.

-_¿Qué fue todo eso_?- inquirió una sorprendida Gabrielle apareciendo desde el pasillo.-_¿Quién besó a quién esta vez?_

Fleur la miró entonces y se encogió de hombros.-_Ella. Te juro que fue ella. Si no hubieras interrumpido no sé en qué condiciones habríamos terminado._

Gabrielle se rió, encontrando verdaderamente divertida la situación.-_Perdón, entonces. Pensé que habían caído en lo mismo otra vez..._

La mayor de las Delacour volvió a encogerse de hombros, todavía sin darle crédito a lo que sucedió.

Mierda, ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que Hermione era tan buena besando? Fleur ni siquiera quería pensar en lo bien que se le debían dar las demás cosas. ¿Eso era lo que ella aprendía de los libros?

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Fleur despertó temprano, tomó un baño y se dirigió al café. Era un bonito día de sol, que aprovecharía para dedicarlo de lleno a su jardín, así que luego iría a comprar algunas nuevas flores para plantar.

Al entrar al café, aspiró gratamente el olor característico del lugar y su estomago gruñó ansioso. Allí estaba Harry, ocupado ordenando los pasteles en el mostrador.

-Buenos días.- dijo alegremente, ya habiendo olvidado su enojo con el muchacho.

Harry levantó la mirada, reconociendo por primera vez su presencia. Lucía terriblemente demacrado, con ojeras azules debajo de los ojos normalmente brillantes, y el cabello mucho más despeinado que lo normal, tanto que ya había perdido su gracia.

-Buenos días, señorita.- contestó aún cordial.-¿Lo de siempre?

-Fleur.- indicó la francesa rápidamente y en un ataque de simpatía, estiró su mano hacia él, que dudó unos segundos antes de estrecharla.-Me llamo Fleur Delacour.

-Encantado, Fleur. Soy Harry Potter.- respondió con más ánimo el ojiverde, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Tú eres la vecina de Hermione, verdad?

Asintió en reconocimiento, sin saber si sería bueno decir más.

-Ella me ha hablado de ti.- explicó rápidamente el muchacho, mientras comenzaba a buscar lo que siempre ordenaba la francesa.

Fleur arqueó una ceja y Harry se apresuró a aclarar:-Antes tenía de vecino al Sr Filch, un viejo malhumorado y huraño con una gata extraña. Eres un buen cambio, quiero decir, Hermione me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

La francesa sonrió educadamente, preguntándose cuánto la castaña hablaba de ella. No era una persona tan extravagante como para causar tanto revuelo; bueno, no que ellos supieran.

-Y tú eres amigo de ella.- indicó Fleur a cambio, el muchacho asintió.

-Nos conocemos desde los primeros años de secundaria, es como una hermana para mí.- sonrió más genuinamente el ojiverde.-¿Y qué hay de ti, Fleur?- siguió cordialmente.

Fleur estaba empezando a pensar que después de esa pregunta los amigos de Hermione le preguntarían algo extraño, así que se encogió de hombros, esperando casi cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Harry se encogió de hombros también.-No lo sé, sé que eres francesa y trabajas en el campo de la arqueología, lo que es realmente genial.

-¿Estás en pareja?

Fleur se sobresaltó al oír una vocesilla conocida detrás de ella y se giró para encontrar a Luna, que estaba vestida con un saco largo con parches de colores, cuyos puños estaban manchados con pintura, y una gorra de lana tejida le cubría hasta las cejas.

-¡Luna!- exclamó Harry, visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Es una buena pregunta.- dijo la rubia inglesa, sin alterarse.

Fleur se rió, ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de tan particular persona?

-No, no estoy en pareja.

-Pero seguramente lo has estado...- continuó Luna con simpleza.

-De hecho, sí.

-¿Alguna mujer?

-¡Luna!- Harry volvió a chillar y casi se le cae la taza que estaba por colocar sobre el plato.

Fleur arqueó las cejas, dudando en responder.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso está mal ser homosexual? Te recuerdo que Herm...

-¡Sí! ¡ya lo sé! Pero no por eso todos deben haber...- comenzó Harry, que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-Sí, Luna, he estado con algunas mujeres, pero mi última pareja estable fue un hombre.- le informó tranquilamente Fleur, ya que en realidad no era aquella la parte de su vida que le molestaría contar.

-Fleur, por favor, aquí está tu pedido, la casa invita.- se apresuró a interrumpir Harry, extendiéndole el pedido con insistencia.

Fleur sonrió agradecida, pero negó con la cabeza.-Por favor.- dijo y extendió el dinero correspondiente.

Harry iba a argumentar, pero con toda su elegancia, ella se alejó rumbo a la mesa de siempre, saludando a Luna en el camino.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que obviamente se había referido Luna... Hermione era obviamente...

Nuevamente, se vio interrumpida al notar que era la protagonista de sus pensamientos la que entraba al café, con un par de libros bajo el brazo y el bolso colgándole del hombro.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Harry, voy llegando tarde!- se apresuró la castaña, casi corriendo directamente al mostrador.

El ojiverde sacó una bolsa de papel y se la extendió a su amiga, inclinándose hacia ella para susurrarle algo. Hermione giró entonces hacia Fleur, que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por disimular, fingiendo leer el titular de una noticia. Casi un minuto después, sintió su presencia de pie frente a ella y lentamente, levantó su mirada de la noticia que no estaba leyendo.

Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, sosteniendo la bolsa que Harry le había dado en una mano y jugando con la correa de su bolso con la otra. Pero lo que se le hacía tan adorable a la francesa era la forma en que se mordía el labio. Tomó una respiración profunda, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse serena.

-Bueno días.- saludó la castaña, haciendo una pausa mientras parecía estar pensando qué decir.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?- contestó lo más natural que pudo la rubia, llevándose la taza de café a la boca sólo para tener algo con qué entretenerse y no saltar encima de ella.

-Bien, es decir, llegando tarde a clases pero...- comenzó, y se cortó a si misma al notar que estaba yéndose por las ramas.-Fleur ¿Podríamos hablar...?

-Estamos hablando ahora, Hermione.- intervino intentando aliviar el ambiente, más por sus propios nervios que otra cosa.

-Sí, lo sé.- se rió nerviosamente, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.-Pero quería saber si podíamos hablar en un ambiente más privado, tengo clases hasta tarde, si está bien para ti podría pasar luego por tu casa.

Fleur asintió, más seria.-Te estaré esperando.

Hermione suspiró entonces, visiblemente más aliviada, lamentablemente, Fleur seguía conteniéndose, los nervios estaban comenzando a despertar su magia como modo de defensa natural.

-Genial, nos veremos luego.

Y con eso, siguió su camino rápido hacia la salida. A Fleur le tomó un par de minutos calmarse, quedando con la vista fija en el periódico sobre la mesa, totalmente centrada en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que Hermione no se refería a hablar sobre su proyecto de dioses egipcios.

* * *

** Hasta aquí por esta vez! yo sé que probablemente no esperaban que Hermione reaccionara así, pero hasta las personas más lógicas sorprenden a veces :P y ella es un león, sabe lo que quiere! jajaja. Sin embargo, Fleur no se va a salvar de la charla. (Qué hubiera pasado si Gabrielle no interrumpía eh? estaban muy predispuestas las dos...)**

** Como siempre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios, preguntas, lo que quieran, siempre es bueno leerlxs. Hasta la próxima!**


	5. V

** Hola! perdón por la tardanza, tuve una semana muy complicada... En fin, a partir de este cap el fic es rating M ;) sin más, paso a contestar los reviews (los cuales agradezco muchísimo, me hacen muy feliz!)**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: Ahora mismo vamos con eso! me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también ;)**

**"Guest": gracias! me alegra que te guste !**

**lunazul22: es curioso que nuestros nombres en ff sean parecidos, jajaja, gracias por tu revi! tocaya?  
**

**Marcedhampir777: Hermione también puede sorprender! jajaja, y bueno, para saber qué rumbo toma la "charla" tendrás que leer este capítulo y bueno, por ahí siguen sucediendo cosas un poco inesperadas...  
**

** : me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! perdón por la tardanza, acá está el nuevo capítulo! espero te guste  
**

**nai: hola! gracias por tu revi, me alegra que te gustara!**

**chikanekahio: me alegra que te guste! es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que es algo nuevo para mí :) el largo de los capítulos sale como dicten mis dedos al escribir jajaja, pero trato de actualizar seguido al menos  
**

**GWEN: jajaja creo que por ahora el problema de que Fleur tenga un amorsito muggle queda para más adelante, cuando las cosas se pongan más serias. Por otro lado, como el fic está mayormente en el punto de vista de Fleur, hay una gran parte de la vida de Hermione que no vemos, pero conforme avance la historia se va a saber. Espero que te guste este cap!**

**V. **

A pesar de que tenía pensado un día lleno de tareas, le costaba demasiado concentrarse y pasó casi una hora decidiendo qué flor llevaría para el jardín, al final, simplemente compró un ramo de acianos, para colocar en un florero que tenía pensado poner en la mesa de la cocina. Se disculpó con el dueño de la tienda, que al ver su obvia aflicción le obsequió una rosa azul, que Fleur agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

Pasó casi todo el día viendo la televisión, haciendo zapping sin ver nada realmente. Al final, casi a las tres de la tarde, decidió cocinar algo y rebuscó en el libro de recetas que había conseguido en la librería muggle. La tarta de limón la convenció y se entretuvo siguiendo las instrucciones con mucho cuidado. Mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo el postre, aprovechó para poner a hervir agua en una hoya, tenía un paquete de pastas caseras que se veían tentadoras.

Realmente lamentaba no haber acordado una hora fija, y casi echó las pastas fuera del colador cuando escuchó el timbre. Se limpió las manos en el delantal rápidamente y se lo quitó de un tirón, en tanto casi corría hacia la puerta.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione estaba del otro lado, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.

-Adelante. ¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo amablemente la francesa, apartándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar.-Estaba preparando la cena, no sabía a que hora venías...

-Huele delicioso.- comentó Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Mi día estuvo bien, no hay mucho que pueda decir.

Fleur asintió, casi sin mirarla y con una seña le indicó que la siguiera hasta la cocina.

-¿Has cenado?- le preguntó, colocando las pastas en una fuente y buscando la crema de leche.-Esto es demasiado para mí, no sé como calcular las cantidades.

-Me encantaría probar esa pasta. Estoy muerta de hambre.- asintió la castaña, todavía debajo del umbral de la puerta.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque estoy horneando una tarta.- le informó con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba la vajilla y la colocaba rápidamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Hiciste todo eso para mí?- inquirió Hermione juguetonamente, y Fleur simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, necesitaba distraerme...- confesó en voz un poco baja, terminando de colocar los últimos utensillios.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? Fleur si no es buen momento podría...

-No, Hermione, por favor, es el mejor momento. Pero ahora, por favor siéntate a comer conmigo.- se apresuró a cortarla, sonriéndole.

La cena se desarrolló con naturalidad, la pasta estaba buena y Fleur abrió un vino francés que Gaby le regalado. El postre resultó también un éxito y ambas se encontraron compartiendo anécdotas de viajes y situaciones familiares incómodas. Aunque la francesa omitió deliberadamente cualquier mención mágica, a pesar de tener la lengua un poco más floja gracias al vino.

-Bueno, disculpa que cambie tan rotundamente de tema.- anunció la castaña entonces, apoyando la copa vacía sobre la mesa.-Me gustaría que habláramos de lo que...

-Ah, tu proyecto sobre los dioses egipcios, claro, pregunta...- dijo rápidamente Fleur, intentando huir por la tangente.

-¡Oh! Había olvidado eso completamente.- murmuró Hermione golpeándose la frente.-De todas formas, sabes que no es eso de lo que quería hablar...

Fleur asintió, inspirando profundo.-Supongo que quieres saber por qué te besé...- habló lento.

La inglesa asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Quiero pensar que no vas por ahí besando a cualquier mujer.

Las cejas de Fleur se dispararon hacia arriba, no esperaba el tono juguetonamente acusador con el que lo dijo.

-No, sólo a las mujeres que me gustan.- contestó con honestidad, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió.-Es bueno saberlo, porque también me gustas.- confesó con la voz grave, consiguiendo que el corazón de Fleur rebotara enloquecido.-¿Estabas... estabas celosa de Harry?- inquirió entonces dubitativa, y la rubia sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Dio un suspiro resignado y se limitó a asentir.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita incrédula, y se estiró hasta alcanzar la mano de la francesa, tomándola con suavidad.

-Fleur, él es sólo mi amigo. Tú... me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, es más, jamás creí que te fijarías en mí.

La francesa sonrió sinceramente, tomándola también de la mano.-No creo que lo que me sucede contigo me haya sucedido con nadie antes.- dijo honestamente, aunque a sabiendas de que Hermione no entendía realmente el alcance de lo que aquello significaba.

Sin embargo, la castaña sonrió y se acercó, acariciando su mejilla antes de besarla, con tanto cariño y dulzura que Fleur sintió que se derretiría. Algo en su magia comenzó a cambiar y manifestarse casi sin que fuera consciente y sin que pudiera detenerlo, todo lo que realmente sabía es que necesitaba más, más de Hermione. Sus sentidos poco a poco comenzaron a nublarse, a merced de la voluntad de la inglesa, que para ese momento la sostenía entre sus brazos con una firme suavidad.

La inglesa le mordió el labio apenas, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y Fleur accedió inmediatamente, inclinándose más hacia delante, casi fuera de su silla, y en medio del beso que comenzaba a subir de intensidad, Hermione tiró de ella, consiguiendo que Fleur quedara finalmente sobre su regazo. Las manos ansiosas de ambas mujeres comenzaron a acariciar, explorando por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de la otra.

Fleur jadeó al sentir la mano suave de la castaña, ligeramente más fría, por debajo de su ropa, rozando sus costillas hasta llegar a su pecho, que apretó con firmeza. La francesa se arqueó ante el contacto, murmurando el nombre de la otra, mordiéndole a la vez el labio inferior y consiguiendo una sonrisa complacida de su parte.

-Fleur... Te deseo.- susurró Hermione, y al abrir los ojos, la francesa comprobó que todos los signos estaban allí, pero había una cuota de seguridad y pasión que nunca había visto antes.

Era extraño, ella parecía tener control sobre sus acciones, aún con la magia veela desatada, tan fuertemente que hasta escocía toda la piel de la francesa. Pero Hermione no titubeaba en sus acciones y Fleur no podía detenerse a sacar conclusiones justo en ese momento.

-También te deseo. Pero llevas demasiada ropa.- contestó con la voz ronca y le sonrió sensualmente. Sus manos fueron hasta el dobladillo del sweter holgado que llevaba.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa torcida en respuesta, levantando los brazos para permitir que le quitara la prenda. Enseguida, con sus dedos largos y rápidos, Fleur comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo y que se ajustaba tan bien al busto de la castaña...lamentablemente debía desaparecer en ese momento.

Fleur descubrió que los sujetadores perlas con encaje se acababan de convertir en sus favoritos, sobretodo cuando hacían tan buen contraste con la piel bronceada de Hermione. Con labios hambrientos comenzó a dejar besos en el valle de los senos, en tanto sus manos se apoderaban de los pechos redondos, masajeando lentamente. Consiguió enseguida un gemido ahogado de parte de la castaña, que se arqueó hacia ella, ansiando el contacto.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto en brindarle placer a alguien más.

-Todavía demasiada ropa.- opinó nuevamente y se apartó, poniéndose de rodillas entre las piernas de Hermione, cuyos ojos turbios parecían sorprendidos de su acción, hasta que con manos diligentes desprendió el botón de sus pantalones de jean y los deslizó sin problemas por sus piernas, llevándose también las ballerinas oscuras que estaba usando.

Fleur miró con renovada hambre la ropa interior de la castaña, con una notoria mancha de humedad, pero decidida a prolongar la degustación de su cuerpo por más tiempo, regresó a sus pechos, tomándola de la cintura para obligarla a acercarse y desprendiéndole el corpiño sin grandes dificultades, éste cayó por sus hombros sin esfuerzo. La boca de la francesa no tardó en apoderarse de uno de sus pezones erectos, mordisqueándolo suavemente, siendo recompensada con otro gemido más agudo, y los dedos de Hermione enredándose en su cabello como si temiera que se apartara. Mientras sus labios se deslizaban hacia el otro pecho, no perdió la oportunidad de llevar una mano hasta su entrepierna, presionando por sobre la delgada tela, y Hermione se retorció, murmurando su nombre por debajo de su aliento.

-Fleur... Fleur por favor.- gimoteó Hermione, sosteniéndose pobremente de los hombros y el cabello de la rubia, que estaba demasiado entretenida lamiendo uno de sus pechos y acariciando su zona más íntima por encima de la ropa interior.

Los ojos azules la miraron con aparente inocencia, si no fuera por la sonrisa traviesa y pecaminosa que atravesó el hermoso rostro. Hermione volvió a gimotear, al sentir que Fleur presionaba con más fuerza justo por encima de su clítoris.

-¡Fleur! Te lo ruego... basta de juegos.- medio gruñó, medio suplicó la inglesa, enterrando las uñas en los hombros níveos.

Fleur consideró continuar con la placentera tortura un poco más, pero al final decidió complacerla, y enganchando sus dedos en el borde de la pequeña ropa interior, tiró con fluidez, deshaciéndose del último obstáculo. Con suavidad, la tomó de las rodillas abriendo sus piernas, y se relamió los labios al ver el sexo completamente humedecido de Hermione.

La sostuvo con una mano del trasero y con la otra acarició tentativamente sus pliegues, e inmediatamente Hermioné silbó de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se deslizaba casi fuera de la silla, permitiéndole mejor acceso. La francesa reemplazó sus dedos por su lengua en pocos segundos, probando el delicado sabor de la excitación de Hermione, que contuvo la respiración al sentir la placentera caricia.

Sin poder contenerse más, animada por los suaves gemidos de la otra mujer, comenzó a lamer a lo largo de su sexo, deteniéndose un segundo más sobre el clítoris hinchado, presionando con más ahínco con la punta de su lengua.

* * *

Hermione hundió los dedos en las hebras casi plateadas de la rubia, que había establecido un ritmo constante en sus caricias, chupando y lamiendo el nudo de nervios. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que no podría soportar tanto placer, los dedos largos y estilizados de la mujer entre sus piernas la penetraron de improvisto, llevando a que diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Todo estaba tan nublado de repente, su consciencia bamboleaba peligrosamente, sólo podía sentir con claridad el perfume suave de Fleur, su boca hambrienta en su sexo y los dos dedos en su interior que se movían a un ritmo constante. Hermione sabía que no duraría mucho más, pero era incapaz de detenerse y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Con una sumisión que no había experimentado antes, se entregó completamente a las atenciones de la rubia, que parecía saber exactamente dónde tocarla y cómo.

Sobre el final, Hermione comenzó a gimotear el nombre de la francesa descuidadamente, sujetándola con fuerza del cabello, y Fleur empujó sus dedos con más velocidad dentro de ella, doblándolos en el interior. Tras un par de embestidas más, un fuerte orgasmo la hizo estremecer, haciéndola sentirse mareada mientras las oleadas de placer la golpeaban desde su centro hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Fleur continuó sus caricias un poco más, ayudándola a descender de la cima, y tras dejar un camino de besos de regreso a su boca, la abrazó con cuidado, permitiendo que Hermione recuperara la respiración hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

La castaña comenzó a volver en sí muy poco a poco, calmándose con las caricias suaves de Fleur en su espalda. Lo cierto es que no esperaba terminar teniendo sexo con la francesa cuando llegó a su casa, pero como siempre a su alrededor, le costaba mucho dominar sus impulsos y pensar razonablemente.

En cuestión de minutos comenzó a sentir frío, e intentó acurrucarse más contra Fleur, que rió en voz baja al notarlo.

-No es gracioso, tú aún estás vestida.- le recriminó como una niña pequeña.

Sólo consiguió otra carcajada como respuesta, y luego Fleur se apartó, dejando que el aire frío se colara entre sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, la mirada lujuriosa que la rubia le dio sin ningún tapujo sólo consiguió que el calor comenzara a nacer nuevamente en su entrepierna.

-Eso puede solucionarse.- sonrió con astucia la rubia, dirigiendo sus manos a los botones de su propio y ajustado jean.

Hermione se relamió los labios por la expectativa. Deseando ver la piel cremosa y pálida que debía esconderse tras la tela.

Lamentablemente, el timbre sonó estridente, sobresaltando a ambas.

Y el rostro de Fleur se volvió una expresión de puro fastidio, mirando hacia el pasillo como si quisiera incinerar a la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

-Podemos simplemente no atender.- resolvió con decisión la francesa, con la obvia intención de continuar donde se había quedado.

Lamentablemente, esta vez fue el sonido del celular de Hermione, que vibraba con insistencia desde dentro de su bolso. Debido a la mirada molesta que le dirigió Fleur, realmente dudó en contestar la llamada.

Pero el timbre volvió a sonar y la francesa gruñó con verdadero disgusto.

-Ve a atender. Quizás sea alguien de tu familia.- murmuró Hermione demasiado autoconsciente de su propia desnudez, e incómoda por la insistencia de quien fuera que tocara el timbre.

-No lo creo.- respondió rápidamente la rubia y le sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella con la intención de besarla.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡HERMIONE! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡HARRY ESTÁ PRESO!

Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron verdaderamente al oír a una enfurecida Luna, que gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta a todo pulmón.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Hermione, que automáticamente comenzó a buscar su ropa, desparramada por todo el suelo de la cocina de Fleur, quien se incorporó, mirándola vestirse con algo de decepción y obvia molestia.

-Por favor, Fleur, no puedo dejar a Harry en la cárcel.- dijo con suavidad, intentando llamar el lado racional de la otra mujer.

Ella suspiró con resignación.-Está bien, tienes razón.

Le dio una sonrisa pequeña, acercándose con la intención de dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero Fleur aprovechó para utilizar la lengua y mordisquearle un poco el labio. Hermione casi envió todo al demonio al sentir su propio sabor en la boca de la otra, a la vez que se preguntaba cómo sabría Fleur.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ofreció más calmada la rubia, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña con cariño.

-Claro que sí.- respondió sin dudar, terminando de acomodarse la camisa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación de policías, fueron recibidas por un oficial gordo y con mostacho, que les informó brevemente sobre la situación del señor Potter.

Resultó ser que Harry había concurrido esa tarde a la estación con la idea de averiguar más sobre Ginevra Weasly, aunque en el registro de ciudadanos no figurara y a pesar de que en realidad él, como un ciudadano común y corriente, no podía acceder a tal información sólo por que sí. Al final, había sido arrestado por desacato a la autoridad, disturbios en la vía pública (cuando lo echaron del edificio) y abuso de alcohol. Así que el buen Harry pasaría toda una noche en una cómoda celda.

Al final, las tres cooperaron para pagar la suma de su fianza y llevaron a Harry hasta su apartamento, entrando para preparar algo caliente para beber y asegurarse que el ojiverde tomara una ducha, también que no intentara escaparse otra vez hacia la estación.

-¿Dónde conoció Harry a esa tal Ginny?- preguntó Fleur ya sin poder contenerse, demasiado curiosa por la maldita casualidad.

-Se conocieron en un partido de fútbol. Ambos son muy aficionados a los deportes.- explicó Hermione, tomando asiento a su lado en el pequeño sofá, en tanto Luna se acomodaba en un puf rojo.

-Pero Ginny tiene la costumbre de desaparecer, esta vez han sido casi dos semanas.- acotó la rubia inglesa desde su lugar, sin despegar la mirada del techo.

Fleur suspiró, lo poco que sabía de su ex-cuñada era que ciertamente era buena para casi cualquier deporte y había sido contratada para jugar en un equipo de quiddicht inglés. Para su suerte, jamás había tenido mucho contacto con la familia de Bill, de hecho, las pocas veces en las que coincidió con ellos, en su mayoría no habían demostrado mucha simpatía hacia ella. Sin embargo, Fleur recordaba levemente a un tal Dean, que era el novio de Ginny en ese momento.

-¿Hace cuánto se conocen?- siguió con sus preguntas, y Hermione, que había procedido a acomodarse apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, se encogió de hombros.

-Algunos meses. Sólo la hemos visto pocas veces, pero ellos parecían muy felices entonces, de hecho.- dijo pensativa la castaña, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Fleur no podía entender muy bien qué llevaría a la menor de los Weasley a comportarse de esa forma, aunque sabía la presión que muchas veces ejercía su madre en cuestiones de parejas formales. Y aunque de hecho no tenían el snoobismo de algunas familias por la sangre mágica y en cierta forma, por lo que Bill había dicho, su padre apreciaba algunos inventos muggles, no sabía con certeza qué tan bien se tomarían el detalle de que su pequeña Ginny tuviera un novio muggle. De hecho, eso la llevó a preguntarse qué diría su familia si supieran de su relación con Hermione. O lo que fuera que tuvieran en ese momento.

De todas formas, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas con la aparición de Harry, que lucía al menos más limpio, aunque su rostro fuera la imagen de la tristeza. De inmediato, Hermione saltó de su lugar y se acercó a su amigo, lo que provocó un poco de celos en Fleur, sentimiento que intentó ahogar rápidamente. La salud de Potter estaba primero que sus reacciones sin sentido.

-Harry, será mejor que intentes dormir.- dijo en un tono maternal la castaña, tomando de los hombros pálidos al muchacho, que asintió distraidamente.

-Lo siento. Estaba ebrio y creí que era una buena idea...- se lamentó con un suspiro el ojiverde, su amiga le sonrió en comprensión.

-Lo entendemos, aunque espero que ahora veas que no fue lo mejor...- indicó Hermione, que se veía realmente preocupada.

-Bueno, podrías haber tenido una mínima probabilidad de éxito si te hubieras inventado una historia convincente, como que te estafó o algo así.- sugirió Luna desde su lugar, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry dio una pequeña carcajada y se encogió de hombros.-Quizás me faltó planearlo mejor.

-Oh, por favor, no lo intentes de nuevo.- pidió su otra amiga más seriamente y él volvió a reírse.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo. Gracias por todo.- contestó Harry haciendo una mueca.

Fleur se dedicó a observar la escena. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo él y Ginevra se habían conocido, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.

* * *

-Lo siento.

Fleur se giró a mirar a Hermione, estaban de pie en la vereda delante de sus casas, después de haberse asegurado que Harry no intentaría ninguna idiotez, ya era madrugada y el barrio estaba mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender la francesa, arqueando una ceja curiosa.

-Bueno, por la interrupción.- murmuró la castaña, con una mueca.

-Fue por una buena causa.-La rubia se encogió de hombros.-Aunque hubiera preferido nada de interrupciones.- terminó en un tono divertido.

-Sí, espero que la próxima vez no suceda.- dijo Hermione, y enseguida, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras.-Quiero decir... si es que hay una próxima vez... no es que esté dando nada por hecho...- comenzó a divagar torpemente.

Fleur sonrió con satisfacción, se adelantó un paso, casi cerrando completamente la distancia entre ellas y tomó suavemente el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, consiguiendo que se silenciara, la miró a los ojos un segundo más antes de dejar un suave y pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Bueno, podríamos continuar donde lo dejamos.- sugirió tentativamente, en su interior, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por retener su magia y no intentar desnudarle en medio de la calle.

Hermione se mordió el labio, reteniendo una sonrisa.-Me encantaría. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

Fleur lo pensó unos instantes, de hecho, no conocía la casa de su vecina más allá del hall.

-Creo que esta vez será la tuya.- dijo resueltamente y Hermione asintió, comenzando a buscar rápidamente la llave de su casa en sus bolsillos.

Entraron a la casa de la inglesa y ni bien cerraron la puerta, Hermione la atrapó entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión. Fleur jadeó al sentir las manos un poco frías de la inglesa colarse rápidamente por debajo de su ropa, acariciando sin tapujos la piel suave de su vientre y espalda.

-Creo que es tu turno.- musitó en su oído con la voz grave y Fleur asintió con un pequeño cabeceo, demasiado concentrada en las caricias cada vez más abarcativas e inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado para darle un mejor ángulo a la boca ansiosa de Hermione, que ya había comenzado a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

-¿Aquí?- fue todo lo que pudo decir al darse cuenta de la prisa de la castaña por quitarle la ropa, no porque el living no le pareciera bonito, de hecho, tomó nota rápidamente que todo estaba decorado con colores cálidos, y de la gran biblioteca repleta de libros contra una de las paredes.

Hermione se apartó, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, aunque no quitó sus manos de debajo de la ropa de Fleur.-Lo cierto es que la alfombra es bastante cómoda, pero estaremos mejor en mi habitación.

La francesa asintió nuevamente, pensando en que entonces deberían comprobar lo de la alfombra la próxima vez. Pero esa noche, quería tener a Hermione en la cama.

La dueña de la casa la guió casi a tientas por la casa que permanecía aún en oscuridad, deteniéndose cada algunos pasos para darle besos juguetones, mientras sus manos furtivamente desabotonaban su jean o la camisa azul de Fleur, que se dejaba hacer, pues sentía el mismo anhelo que ella.

La habitación de Hermione estaba en la planta alta y daba al patio trasero, aunque en ese momento una pesada cortina color armiño cubría la ventana. La cama tenía una colcha color rojo sangre, con almohadones blancos, sobre la que la castaña no dudó en empujarla.

Hermione se subió a horcajadas de la rubia, besando su cuello hasta que el último botón de la camisa fue desprendido y entonces la empujó por fuera de sus hombros, por lo que Fleur se incorporó apenas facilitándole la tarea. Enseguida, la castaña besó sus hombros y clavícula antes de descender hacia sus pechos, al tiempo que con una mano desprendía el corpiño y lo tiraba fuera.

Fleur se estremeció al sentir el contacto del aire frío contra sus pezones erectos y abrió los ojos para notar la mirada contemplativa de la inglesa a sus pechos, había en el rostro de Hermione una pequeña sonrisa depredadora, que se sumaba a los síntomas habituales de la magia de Fleur, la cual estaba comenzando a deslizarse poco a poco fuera de su control. Sorprendentemente, Hermione parecía aún en control.

Sin esperar más, los labios tibios de la inglesa atraparon uno de los pezones rosados, succionando tentativamente, mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro. Fleur gimió ahogadamente como respuesta, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, enterrando sus dedos en la melena de la otra mujer.

Hermione comenzó a dar mordidas muy suaves, alternadas con pequeños golpes de su lengua, o tan sólo lamiendo, aunque no descuidaba el otro pecho. Sin poder controlarse, las caderas de Fleur comenzaron a moverse, buscando algún tipo de roce que calmara las pulsaciones de la excitación en su centro.

La inglesa se tomó el tiempo de dirigirse hacia el otro pezón, prodigándole las mismas atenciones y consiguiendo más gemidos y suspiros a cambio. En tanto, comenzó a tirar hacia fuera los jeans ajustados de Fleur, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior diminuta.

-Quítate tú también la ropa.- murmuró agitadamente la rubia, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas, y Hermione se apartó para terminar de quitarle la prenda inferior, deshaciéndose de su propio sweater y camisa en el proceso.

Cuando estaba por continuar con sus atenciones a Fleur, la rubia la detuvo con un intempestivo beso, a la vez que buscaba desprender el pantalón de Hermione.

-Toda la ropa.- especificó con un tono más exigente la francesa y tiró de la maldita prenda hacia abajo.

Las prendas que les quedaban fueron a dar al suelo con rapidez, y más satisfecha, Fleur abrió las piernas permitiendo que Hermione se acomodara entre ellas, retorciéndose gracias a su boca hambrienta que besaba cada porción de piel que encontraba. Y no pudo evitar gemir con más fuerza al sentir un dedo exploratorio que se coló dentro de su intimidad sin preámbulos, disparando su cadera hacia arriba en busca de mayor contacto. Sin embargo, el dedo de Hermione se retiró de su interior, comenzando a acariciar sus pliegues, prolongando la placentera tortura.

La voluntad de Fleur estaba hecha añicos, y no era más que un desorden de sí misma, murmurando agitadamente el nombre de la castaña, cuyas caricias en todas partes del cuerpo la enloquecían. Cuando Hermione la penetró con dos de sus dedos, rozando con la palma de su mano el clítoris hinchado, la última barrera de su control cayó.

Su magia comenzó a ser cada vez más densa, condensándose sobre ambas, casi crepitando eléctricamente sobre sus pieles. Pero Fleur, que todo lo que podía hacer era seguir el ritmo de las embestidas de la mano de Hermione, era apenas consciente de sus alrededores.

-Fleur.- la escuchó murmurar en su oído con la voz muy ronca e hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, encontrándose con que las piscinas chocolates eran nuevamente casi un mar negro.

Y el pensamiento posesivo apareció con fuerza desde el fondo de la mente de la bruja.

_Es mía. Sólo mía._

Hermione cabeceó aturdida, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos. Y Fleur aprovechó el momento para infiltrar una mano directo hacia la intimidad de la castaña, penetrando el más que húmedo sexo ésta con dos dedos y comenzando un ritmo que fácilmente equiparaba al de ella.

-No te detengas.- ordenó en el oído de Hermione, que sólo pudo dar un gemido afirmativo como respuesta, totalmente ebria de la magia veela.

Fleur la besó de una forma más depredadora, batallando contra la lengua de Hermione por el control del beso, mientras su mano libre la sostenía de la nuca. Los gemidos de ambas morían en la boca de la otra, sin que el ritmo frenético que habían establecido mermara en ningún momento.

La rubia no pudo evitar morderle el labio con fuerza al sentir el primer espasmo violento de su orgasmo, y enseguida pudo sentir la presión sobre sus dedos, confirmándole el grito ronco de la inglesa que también había alcanzado la cima del placer. Ambas se retorcieron en los brazos de la otra, gimiendo sus nombres entrecortadamente, casi sin aire.

Finalmente, Hermione se desplomó sobre Fleur, respirando con esfuerzo, y retirándose de su interior casi con pereza. Fleur quitó sus dedos con la misma lentitud, consiguiendo un último suspiro quebradizo de su parte, su amante descansaba ahora sobre su pecho, aún temblando por la violencia de su orgasmo.

La francesa se tomó un minuto para recuperar la respiración antes de hablar.

-Será mejor que nos cubramos con las sábanas.- dijo, y se sorprendió al oírse a sí misma. Su voz ronca por la actividad denotaba además un tono de mando.

Hermione asintió ausentemente, haciendo lo que le había sido indicado. Enseguida, se abrazó a Fleur, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho y ésta la abrazó estrechamente.

La mujer muggle se quedó dormida en pocos segundos, seguramente demasiado afectada por la actividad intensa. Fleur se quedó despierta unos cuantos minutos más, meditando a la ligera sobre su magia, que todavía podía sentirse pesadamente en el aire de la habitación.

Su herencia Veela jamás había sido tan dominante, y ciertamente no era ese lado de sí el que salía a la luz. Fleur no podía dejar de preguntarse qué consecuencias podría tener aquello y qué tanto afectaría a la dormida mujer entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno... qué tal? espero sus reviews, con opiniones, preguntas, lo que gusten.**

** Nos leemos la próxima!**


	6. VI

**Hola! Tenía este cap escrito hace ya un par de días, no lo pude subir porque estoy complicadisima de tiempos, en fin, paso a agradecer los reviews (que siempre me hacen muy feliz!)**

**Nara375: Hola! no, yo tampoco creo que a Gaby le molestara tanto, como Fleur bien dijo, se podría haber ido tranquilamente jajaja... y sí, la verdad que oculta Fleur le pasa factura, te me adelantaste! en fin, espero que te guste este cap! gracias por comentar :)**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: con que me digas que te gustó para mi ya es algo muy bueno! jaja, aquí la continuación, espero te guste!**

**VSATGPFAN88: me alegra mucho que vencieras a la flojera y comentaras! jajaja, en este cap sólo diré que (además de ver cómo estas dos se despiertan después de su noche de pasión...) tendremos la visita de un Weasey. No digo más, tendrás que leer!**

**lunazul22: es verdad! pero siguen siendo muy parecidos los nombres :P me alegra que te haya gustado! creo que este cap tiene otra forma de ser "emocionante", espero te guste!**

**Thestral212 : Hola! tanto tiempo! jajaja, un gusto que vuelvas a comentar :D, a ver, vayamos por partes, la verdad estuve a punto de dejar las cosas ahí, después dije, pobre Fleur merece su propio turno! jajaja... lo otro que intentaré es ir dejando pequeñas pistas sobre el pasado de ambas, que tendrá mucho que ver en su relación (aunque no lo parezca por ahora)... como dije, nadie escapa de la magia! **

**Sophie Lutece Wilde: me alegra que te gustara! no he escrito muchos lemmons en mi vida en realidad... espero que este cap también te guste :)**

** : graaacias! sí, después de todo eran cuñadas ;) 10 puntos por adivinarlo! jajaja, ya muy pronto sabremos más de ella**

**Karean: yyyy sí, veelas, tensión sexual, casi de la mano, no? jajaja, sobretodo con una lado veela tan hambriento y curioso como el de Fleur :P**

**Marcedhampir777: queda pendiente lo de la alfombra, eso seguro! te diría que prestes atención a la reacción de Hermione, también hay que recordar que es POV Fleur la mayoría de la historia, por eso hay partes que se pierden de la percepción de Herms, noo obstante, en el próximo cap (no este, el séptimo que ya está en proceso) habrá un punto de vista de la castaña ;) Espero que te guste este cap!**

**Bueno, creo que no olvide a nadie... gracias por los favoritos, además! Ahora al capítulo...**

**VI. Visitas**

La mañana siguiente, Fleur despertó con la claridad de la mañana que consiguió filtrarse a través de las cortinas, por lo que algunos rayos de sol le daban de lleno en el rostro. Le costó un poco ubicarse, pero el calor y la respiración suave de Hermione contra su cuello la tranquilizó, ella dormía pacíficamente a su costado, aún profundamente, con un brazo cruzado sobre las costillas de la francesa y la melena despeinada rozándole la mejilla.

Fleur estaba segura de que podría despertar de esa forma el resto de sus días y no le molestaría en lo más mínimo, al contrario. Pero aunque no se arrepentía, había algo que hacía ruido en lo profundo de su consciencia. No era lo más agradable despertarse y que su primera preocupación fuera comunicarse con su abuela para resolver sus dudas, pero así era. De todas formas, no tenía tampoco el coraje de dejar a Hermione durmiendo sola.

Así que suspiró, intentando calmar sus preocupaciones, y se dedicó por unos cuantos minutos a acariciar el hombro desnudo de la inglesa, mientras observaba con curiosidad la habitación a su alrededor. Había una pila de libros sobre la mesa de luz, algo que parecía ser regla común en toda la casa; una cómoda en contra de la pared contraria a la cama y un pequeño escritorio ubicado frente a la ventana, donde un gran libro abierto y varias hojas con anotaciones estaban desparramados, en una esquina del mismo, un par de portarretratos tenía fotos de Hermione con amigos y familia.

A esas alturas sus caricias habían pasado a ser suaves círculos con la yema de sus dedos a través de la espalda y el brazo de Hermione, que comenzó a removerse.

-Buenos días.- murmuró con la voz adormilada la castaña, estirando su cuerpo aunque sin alejarse de la francesa.

Fleur sonrió, a pesar de que estaba especialmente atenta a posibles efectos secundarios de su magia en la otra mujer.-Buenos días, mon amour.- contestó, permitiéndose luego desperezarse.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios antes de levantarse de la cama, juntando algunas prendas de camino y caminando directamente hacia la puerta que según suposiciones de la francesa, debía ser la del baño.

-¿Te quedarás a desayunar?- le preguntó entonces ya desde el baño, apenas vestida con la ropa interior y la camisa desprendida.

Fleur no podía dejar de admirar la gracia del cuerpo bronceado de la inglesa, levemente inclinado sobre el lavamanos mientras comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes.

-Sólo si me invitas.- respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Eso es lo que pretendo.- indicó la otra rápidamente, luego de escupir la espuma y enjuagarse la boca.

La francesa asintió, estirándose en todas direcciones antes de comenzar a buscar su ropa, que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación. Fue entonces que pudo observar bien el portarretratos sobre el escritorio, descubriendo con ternura, que en una de las fotos había una niña pequeña con una tupida cabellera castaña, vestida de uniforme escolar, acompañada de un hombre y una mujer a los que se parecía mucho.

-¿Tu familia?- preguntó con curiosidad señalando el portarretratos.

Hermione, que había salido del baño y estaba buscando algo en la cómoda, se giró a mirarla.

-Sí, tenía once años en esa foto.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- indicó ligeramente, con una sonrisa suave.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Pero con el carácter de mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se rió la francesa de la aclaración.

-Terca y lógica, como él. Mamá suele decírmelo todo el tiempo.- explicó ligeramente, luego se colocó una remera color roja y unos pequeños shorts de algodón.-Ahora, estaría bien que te vistieras, si paseas así por toda la casa, harás que queme el desayuno.- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y Fleur se rió, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

El desayuno fue realmente ameno, Hermione la había sorprendido con una comida realmente completa, y Fleur no tenía un desayuno casero bien hecho desde su llegada a Londres.

Hasta que el celular de la castaña sonó, resultando ser Luna con un rápido informe del estado de Harry.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Fleur cuando colgó la llamada.

-Mejor, un poco. Fue a trabajar esta mañana, creo que eso es una buena señal.- le informó con un gesto pensativo.

-¿De Ginny no hay noticias?- siguió, todavía no terminaba de creer que el maldito mundo fuera tan pequeño.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-No, por ahora. Ella suele hacer esto, ya sabes, pero la última vez discutieron y...

-¿Discutieron?

-Sí, Harry estaba cansado de la situación. Son novios hace meses pero ella jamás lo presentó a su familia ni conoció al padrino de Harry, que es prácticamente su única familia.- explicó la castaña, con la mirada perdida en una foto de ella y sus dos amigos sujeta con un imán en forma de diente en la puerta de la heladera.

-Tal vez Ginny esté en una situación complicada.- murmuró Fleur, sintiendo una extraña empatía. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo le diría a Hermione acerca de su naturaleza mágica si las cosas continuaban su rumbo.

-Tal vez ella le esté mintiendo.- replicó la castaña a su vez, volviendo su mirada seria hacia Fleur.

La francesa se sintió indirectamente golpeada por sus palabras, a pesar de saber que no era esa la intensión de Hermione. Pero le asustaba la forma obviamente llena de enojo con que lo había dicho.

-Sí, es probable. Quizás no pueda explicarle la situación en la que está, o sea difícil y ella tenga miedo...- dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer con la voz neutral.

-Pero ella sabe que Harry es una persona comprensiva, Fleur ¿Qué podría ser tan grave para ocultarlo?- inquirió la castaña arqueando una ceja.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, terminando la taza de café, a pesar de que ya estaba frío, como excusa para evitar responder.

-Y de todas formas, una relación basada en mentiras, es también una mentira.- declaró con la voz firme Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El nivel de angustia que atenazó la garganta de Fleur le impidió hablar, así que se limitó a asentir, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

Tomó una respiración profunda, arrojó los polvos flu a su chimenea y dijo la dirección del hogar de su abuela. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que la mujer apareciera materializada en el fuego.

-Mi niña.- saludó la matriarca Delacour, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Abuela... necesito hablar contigo.- dijo pausadamente, había estado más de una hora dando vueltas por su casa, sin poder detenerse, ni detener la angustia en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con tono maternal la mujer y se anticipó a su nieta:-Adivinaré, tiene que ver con este muggle...

-Esta muggle. Abuela, estamos hablando de una mujer.- aclaró con resignación Fleur.

Su abuela arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la aclaración. Y la joven francesa esperó algún tipo de reprimenda, con la cabeza gacha.

-Fleur... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- inquirió la mujer mayor con voz suave.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.-¿Pensé que te enojarías?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.-No, no sé qué persona arcaica crees que soy. Sabes que sólo soy cuidadosa con nuestra herencia veela.

-Lo siento.- murmuró realmente apenada.

-Está bien. Esto sólo cambia un poco lo que pensaba sobre tu situación.- dijo pensativa la veela, haciendo una mueca. Algo en su nieta le dijo que la palabra poco, era sólo un eufemismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La matriarca Delacour tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar:-Verás, han habido casos anteriores en los que veelas han tomado como pareja a humanos muggles, y ni siquiera debo recordarte lo que hacían las sirenas con ellos.- comenzó lentamente, Fleur asintió en comprensión, alentándola a continuar:-Pero muchas de estas relaciones no han llegado a buen término, mi niña, debes entender que nuestra naturaleza nos hace impredecibles, más aún para los humanos muggles, que suelen caer ante nuestra magia como moscas. Y estamos hablando de una mujer, lo que...

-Ella es diferente...

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ni siquiera los magos pueden resistir completamente.- apuntó la matriarca contrariada.

-Quiero decir, ella puede resistir mejor que muchos, siendo que mi magia... el lado veela de mí parece querer atraparla todo el tiempo.- explicó avergonzada de su pérdida de control.

-Eso es normal, ella te atrae.- fue la respuesta que la joven francesa no pudo negar.

-¿Pero qué hago? Abuela, esto puede ser peligroso para ella...

-¿Sabe que eres veela? Mi niña... ¿Le has dicho que eres bruja?

Fleur negó con la cabeza lentamente, soltando el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones.

-No, no aún. ¿Debería?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo la angustia anclarse en su pecho.

Su abuela permaneció en silencio unos segundos, su mirada fuerte era hasta un poco más intimidante al ser compuesta por fuego.

-¿Confías en ella?

La bruja más joven asintió.-Pero aún temo como pueda reaccionar, abuela, si ella...- comenzó, pero su voz se apagó conforme la idea de Hermione alejándose aparecía en su mente.

-Tranquila, Fleur. Quizá sea mejor que esperes a ver si ella es de confianza. El nuestro es un secreto muy importante, no podemos dejar que cualquiera se entere... ya sabes lo que puede desencadenar en la comunidad mágica.- le habló con seriedad.

Fleur sólo pudo volver a asentir. Y tras despedirse, su abuela terminó la conversación, desapareciendo del fuego.

La joven francesa se quedó allí varios minutos más, sentada frente a la chimenea, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Los próximos días Fleur se tomó la molestia de ayudar a vigilar a Harry, por lo que iba un par de veces por día al café. Se lo había prometido a Hermione, cuya semana estaba demasiado ocupada como para estar lo suficientemente atenta de su amigo.

Harry había estado taciturno los primeros días, y apenas hablaban, pero para el cuarto, el muchacho se había quedado hablando con ella unos cuantos minutos, aunque fuera porque estaba impresionado de que Fleur no usara celular.

-Bueno, creo que pueden llegar a ser un problema a veces.- dijo con ligereza la rubia, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Pero Fleur, realmente facilitan muchas cosas, y en casos de emergencias son muy útiles.- argumentó Harry, que sostenía en su mano uno de los aparatos en cuestión.

-Y también los causantes de accidentes, ni siquiera digamos cómo las personas se olvidan de todo lo que está a su alrededor por estar pendiente de sus celulares.- replicó Fleur, orgullosa de tener qué decir, tras haber leído un artículo bastante completo sobre telefonía celular.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca.-No con un uso responsable.

Fleur se rió, pero negó con la cabeza.-Aún así no me has convencido.

-Quizás Hermione sí pueda convencerte.- dijo con una sonrisa y la francesa arqueó una ceja.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, alguien que llamó la atención de Harry entró al café.

Y ahí estaba, la persona que había querido constatar con sus propios ojos. Ginevra Weasley hacía su aparición. Sin decir nada, Harry caminó hasta ella, mirándola fijamente, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer.

Fleur no pudo escuchar lo que la pelirroja decía, pero su rostro tenía una expresión indescifrable y habló en voz muy baja cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ambos parecieron discutir algo, pero Fleur sólo podía ver apenas el rostro de Ginny, ya que el muchacho le daba la espalda, además de que no debía ser muy obvia. Un minuto después, Harry le hacía señas a la otra empleada de que saldría a tomar su descanso.

Y en contra de todo lo que había sostenido antes, la rubia deseó tener un maldito teléfono celular para advertirle a Hermione de la situación. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que podría ser una perfecta excusa para visitarla en el trabajo.

* * *

-¿Y qué sucedió luego?- preguntó la castaña, ansiosa, casi saltando encima del mostrador.

-No lo sé, ellos sólo salieron, Harry no había regresado cuando me fui.- murmuró, aprovechando para acercarse a Hermione y sin poder contenerse, picotear un rápido beso sobre sus labios.

Ella le sonrió, haciendo un vaivén entre los ojos y los labios de Fleur.-Ven, podremos hablar más tranquilas en la sala de personal.

Y Fleur se dejó guiar hasta la pequeña habitación, donde había apenas una pequeña mesa, un par de sillas y una cafetera en una esquina. No perdió de vista que la inglesa le echó cerrojo a la puerta, por lo que la miró arqueando una ceja.

-No quiero que nos molesten. Chad es un poco tonto y no podrá resistirse a husmear, y realmente no quiero que babee sobre ti.- explicó rodando los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida.

La rubia asintió, de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Cuéntame más.- pidió Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-Creo que estás olvidando algo antes.- fue la sutil respuesta de Fleur y la inglesa arqueó las cejas en sorpresa, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir.

Se adelantó un par de pasos, cerrando la distancia entre ambas, suavemente acunó el rostro de la francesa con las manos y la besó lento, dulcemente. Fleur prácticamente ronroneó de placer en respuesta, sin poder contenerse, la rodeó con los brazos estrechándola más contra sí. El beso, que había comenzado como una caricia suave, comenzó a profundizarse rápidamente, convirtiéndose en una batalla campal por el control, en tanto Hermione empujó a Fleur contra la mesa.

Le costó demasiado a la francesa separarse, pero debía hacerlo antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

-Comienza a hablar antes de que nos distraigamos otra vez.- se rió la castaña, apoyando la frente en contra de la de Fleur.

-Harry la miró como si se tratara de una aparición o algo así.- comenzó a contar pausadamente Fleur.-Y ella tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, no podría adivinar lo que pasó por su mente en esos momentos, pero parecía un poco nerviosa.

Hermione asintió, acomodándose sobre el hombro de Fleur, algunos centímetros más alta gracias a sus tacos y a que la inglesa usaba ballerinas planas.

-No quiero ni siquiera imaginarme qué pasó por la mente de Harry en esos momentos.- acotó la castaña, dio un suspiro antes de continuar:-Todo esto realmente lo ha afectado, la falta de confianza de Ginny, es terrible.

La rubia se limitó a asentir, llevando una mano al cabello tupido de la mujer entre sus brazos, acariciándolo ausentemente. Estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente identificada con la situación y eso la desestabilizaba emocionalmente.

-Luego salieron de la cafetería, y como te dije, no volvieron a entrar.- terminó con la voz neutra y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a ella.

Hermione se incorporó, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de labios apretados.-Gracias.

Fleur la miró sin entender, y ella continuó.

-Gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de Harry, sé que no es tu problema, pero realmente, muchas gracias.- dijo muy seriamente, mirándola con los ojos llenos de gratitud.

La rubia se limitó a asentir, abrumada por la sinceridad que le demostraba. Para su suerte, Hermione no esperó una respuesta, sino que la besó otra vez, un nuevo beso lleno de dulzura que abrumaba a Fleur.

Esta vez, había menos urgencia, y se dedicaron a explorar la boca de la otra, sus lenguas danzaban con más suavidad, en tanto sus manos acariciaban lánguidamente, sin prisa. Fleur sólo deseaba expresar lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, porque inevitablemente sabía que estaba comenzando a enamorarse... y con eso, aumentaba su miedo de alejarla.

Hermione se separó por la falta de aire, sonriendo mientras dejaba pequeños besos en cualquier parte del rostro de Fleur.

-Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar esta noche.- le dijo, la hacía poco feliz la idea de separarse de la castaña. Por alguna razón, la necesitaba cerca.

-Me encantaría.- respondió rápidamente Hermione y acto seguido, se volcaron a un nuevo beso que duró unos cuantos minutos.

-¿No deberías volver al trabajo?- dijo juguetonamente Fleur, cuyo control estaba comenzando a fallar y estaba a punto de desnudar a la castaña, de hecho, sus manos ya estaban acariciando por debajo de la blusa negra que llevaba Hermione.

-A estas horas no entra nadie. Y Chad puede ocuparse.- respondió antes de atacar el cuello de la francesa, succionando sobre el punto de pulso.

Fleur gruñó en respuesta, sus dedos se doblaron clavándose en los costados de la inglesa, que sonrió contra su piel complacida de la reacción.

-Hermione, si no vas a trabajar ahora te quitaré la ropa y no te dejaré regresar jamás.- le advirtió la francesa, y escuchó su risita divertida.

-Por más que me encantaría, necesito el dinero y esta habitación no es a prueba de sonidos.- contestó, todavía dejando besos casuales sobre la piel expuesta.

-Te lo advierto, Hermione...

-Está bien, está bien.- se resignó, alejándose de Fleur un poco para mirarla a los ojos.-Pero quiero un último beso de despedida.

-Más bien un beso de hasta luego. Te estaré esperando con la cena.- señaló Fleur, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la inglesa, enseguida, se adelantó para darle el beso merecido.

Por Merlín y Calipso, por todos los grandes magos y brujas de la historia. ¿Cómo poder resistirse?

* * *

Fleur se tomó la molestia de cocinar una comida francesa para la cena, lo que implicó una gran cantidad de esfuerzo y dedicación, pero estaba orgullosa de mejorar cada vez más en las artes culinarias.

Sin embargo, le quedó tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y cuando el timbre sonó, estaba convencida de que era Hermione, así que se arregló el cabello rápidamente frente al espejo, casi corriendo escaleras abajo.

Sería un eufemismo decir que se sorprendió al ver del otro lado del umbral a Ginny.

La pelirroja la miró con una expresión seria, con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara arduamente en algo.

- Tanto tiempo...¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- habló luego de unos incómodos segundos la dueña de la casa.

La otra bruja finalmente habló:-Así que es cierto que estás viviendo en Londres.

- Necesitaba un cambio de aire.- respondió en tono neutro, todavía evaluando las posibles intenciones de la otra mujer.

-El frío aire de Londres. Qué rara elección.- acotó Ginny, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo o estás aquí para preguntarme por qué me mudé?- inquirió, sintiendo que no tenía tiempo para enfrentar una de las típicas antipatías Weasley que había soportado durante su noviazgo con Bill.

Ginny suspiró, tragando saliva antes de hablar.-Lo siento. De hecho, sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Fleur se apartó a un costado, dándole a entender que sí y la pelirroja avanzó dentro de la casa.

-No hay nada mágico aquí.- señaló la Weasley visiblemente sorprendida, mirando con mucha curiosidad.

-No, es mejor así. Me evito dar explicaciones.- explicó breve, cerrando la puerta y guiando a Ginny hacia el living.

-Comprendo. Supongo que estás llevando una vida bastante muggle.- continuó la pelirroja, sin embargo, no había en su voz un tono de reproche.

-Algo así, como dije, necesitaba un cambio.- admitió la francesa, tomando asiento en el sillón individual.

-Tu acento también ha mejorado.- observó la Weasly nuevamente, cosa que hizo suspirar de impaciencia a la otra bruja.

-Ginny...

-Lo siento. Está bien, Fleur.- se apresuró a decir, cambiando su peso nerviosamente de un pie a otro.-¿Tú conoces a Harry?

Fleur asintió.-Estás en una relación con él.- observó a su vez, a lo que Ginny asintió.

-Sí, en realidad, no sé muy bien qué punto estamos ahora. Es algo difícil de explicar.

La francesa arqueó una ceja, sin saber cómo tomar aquello.-Él no sabe que eres una bruja.- afirmó, más que preguntar.

-¿Sabe Hermione que tú lo eres?- preguntó a su vez Ginny, sorprendiéndola.

Fleur tomó una respiración profunda, comenzando a irritarse por su comportamiento.

-Estoy en una situación complicada, no sé que haría si mi familia lo sabe... Ron estuvo cerca de descubrirlo la última vez y estuvo vigilándome.- continuó nerviosamente la bruja más joven.

-¿Por eso desapareciste? Ginny, no sé cuál es la postura de tu familia con respecto a que Harry sea un muggle pero no creo que sea algo tan terrible.- dijo con suavidad, y entonces los ojos de la otra se dispararon clavándose en los azules de ella.

-Tú no les has dicho nada. Quiero decir, a Hermione.

-Hermione no sabe que soy una bruja.- le aclaró por fin y Ginny suspiró, al parecer más aliviada.

-Entonces estamos en la misma situación.- murmuró, tomando por fin asiento en el sofá.-¿Hace cuánto que estás con ella?

Fleur se sentía reticente a responder, no entendía a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello.

-La conocí los primeros días en los que me mudé.- se limitó a responder, mirándola como si la desafiara a cuestionar su relación con la castaña.

-Harry me dijo que ustedes estaban juntas.- explicó entonces Ginny, con una pequeña sonrisa en la que había una extraña empatia.-Yo... yo los vi hablar, y... necesitaba saber que no tenía nada que ver contigo.

Fleur dejó escapar una risa escéptica, realmente sorprendida por el ataque de celos de la bruja más jóven.

-Descuida, no estoy interesada en él. Aunque es un buen hombre y harías bien en dejar de hacerle daño.

Ginny se irguió en su asiento al escucharla, frunciendo el ceño. -Fleur, lo único que me gustaría es un poco de comprensión de tu parte, ya que al parecer estamos en el mismo punto...

La francesa se mordió la lengua para no decir que ella no dañaría de esa forma tan deliberada a Hermione, así que se quedó en su lugar, sosteniéndole la mirada con entereza.

-Si lo que quieres es mi silencio, está bien. Pero harías bien en resolver esta situación.

Ginny apretó los labios, manteniéndose en silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.-Fleur, lo creas o no, amo a Harry. Y nunca quise hacerle daño, sólo estoy tratando de protegerlo de todo este lío.

Fleur se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin terminar de comprender a qué se refería la joven Weasley.

Sin embargo, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?- preguntó Ginny, volviendo a ponerse nerviosa.

La dueña de la casa se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada más y caminó hasta la puerta. Por el pestillo pudo ver que efectivamente, Hermione estaba del otro lado.

Regresó rápidamente al living, donde Ginny ya estaba de pie.

-Hermione está aquí. Lo siento, pero creo que debes marcharte.- le dijo con cortesía.

La otra bruja asintió y sin esperar más, desapareció de la casa.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, encontrando a una sonriente castaña con un paquete en las manos.

-He traído el postre.- anunció con una sonrisa alegre Hermione, Fleur sonrió también.

-Genial, lo había olvidado. Adelante.- indicó, permitiéndole el ingreso.

Hermione pasó a su costado, dejando un beso rápido en sus labios como saludo, luego continuó hablando de su día laboral, mencionando brevemente algo que Luna había hecho y que casi fue un potencial desastre. Fleur la escuchaba con atención, a pesar de que parte de su mente seguía repasando la conversación que acababa de tener con la menor de las Weasley.

Al final, decidió que no arruinaría su noche con eso, tomando el paquete de entre las manos de Hermione, le dio un beso largo y profundo para hacerle saber lo mucho que la había extrañado.

* * *

** Hasta acá por esta vez.**

** Preguntas que seguramente tienen en mente y que voy a responder... (por que si nomás): Es Hermione una squib? No. Es su encuentro con Fleur la primera vez que tiene contacto con magia? NO. Listo, no pienso decir nada más, ya he dicho suficiente.**

** Espero sus comentarios!**

**(No, iban a tener sexo en el trabajo de Hermione. No por esta vez. jajajaja) **


	7. VII

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Mil disculpas, realmente tuve unas semanas muy muy complicadas, pero acá está, finalmente el capítulo.**

**Paso a agradecer los reviews que me hacen muy feliz, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar! :)**

**Guest : los motivos de Ginny son difíciles de entender, y sí, pobre Harry, él tan bueno u.u... me dio mucha risa lo de la tercera cita! Jajaja, la cara de Hermione sería un poema si así se lo dijera Fleur! Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Lunazul22: Mione es la mejor ;) totalmente de acuerdo!**

**VSATGPFAN88: jajajaja, como que una rata?! tenía que hacer esa pequeeeññña aclaración... Luna sí tendrá un lover, y hay Luna en este cap ;) espero te guste! Es toda una cuestión lo de admitir que son brujas, la verdad, yo me asustaría un poquito, pero bueno, es algo sobre lo que gira la trama, no?**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: sí, Fleur puede ser valiente, más que Ginny seguro que lo será, pero ya veremos cómo la rubia lo intenta llevar ;) Squib son personas nacidas en familias mágicas que no pueden hacer magia. El caso es que Herms no lo es! :P**

**GWEN: sí, Hermione es una persona muy lógica y es probable que en realidad haya minimizado o dado explicaciones racionales a lo que vivió/vio... pero eso no lo sabremos hasta más adelante! Que bien que te guste Ginny! Pensé que se iba a ganar muchas antipatías, en fin, ella tendrá sus razones...**

**Ahora sí, al cap...**

**VII. Historias del pasado**

Hermione estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida, arrullada por las manos de dedos largos y suaves de Fleur que le acariciaban distraídamente la espalda. Todavía se sentía un poco sudada, producto de la acción, pero estaba tranquila y satisfecha, como si aquel fuera el lugar donde debería estar, entre los brazos de la francesa.

Perezosamente levantó la cabeza para observarla, ella estaba apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, con el largo cabello rubio cayéndole, los labios rellenos apretados como el capullo de una flor y desnuda, parecía la encarnación de alguna ninfa. A veces, Hermione pensaba que por momentos manaba alguna especie de luz, pero solía atribuírselo a que estaba obviamente, enamorándose de la otra mujer.

-¿En qué piensas?- murmuró, sacando del trance a la francesa, que permanecía hasta ese momento con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas hundidas hacia dentro.

-En mi familia.- confesó, y sus ojos azules la miraron. Había una expresión profunda en ellos, y Hermione había descubierto que Fleur decía mucho con sus ojos.

Cuando era amable, brillaban cálidos; cuando hacían el amor, su mirada era hambriente y determinada, hipnotizante. Sin embargo, Hermione adivinaba que también podrían llegar a ser gélidos si estaba furiosa.

-¿Los extrañas?- preguntó con curiosidad, llevando la mano sobre su pierna, comenzando a acariciar suavemente con sus uñas.

Fleur asintió, su mirada volvió a perderse en algún punto de la pared. Y Hermione estaba muy atenta, nunca la había visto en un nivel de abstracción tan profundo, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

-Quizás deba visitar a mis padres algún día de estos.- suspiró finalmente la rubia, torciendo la comisura de su boca hacia arriba.

-Gabrille viaja mucho a visitarte.- comentó la castaña, desde el principio notó lo cercanas que eran las hermanas Delacour.

-Sí, a ella le gusta viajar, y el dinero no ha sido nunca un problema en mi familia.- explicó rápidamente la otra mujer.

-A mis padres también les gusta viajar, de hecho, tienen la costumbre de ir muy seguido a Francia... creo que la primera que fueron mi madre aún estaba embarazada de mí.- recordó la inglesa, acomodándose mejor sobre el vientre de Fleur, inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaron a viajar hasta las caderas de ésta.

-He ahí tu gusto por lo francés.- se burló Fleur, rascándole la nuca con las uñas.

Hermione se rió, apoyándose sobre sus codos, mientras con toda la mala intención hundió la lengua en el ombligo de la rubia.

-He ahí mi gusto por ti.- replicó, en tanto su mano comenzaba a acariciar a lo largo de su muslo suave.

Fleur emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y Hermione sabía que eso era una buena señal. Poco a poco comenzó a trazar un camino de beso hacia sus pechos, mientras su mano iba hasta el interior del muslo de la rubia, evitando deliberadamente el lugar que sabía era donde ella anhelaba su toque.

-Hermione...- advirtió la rubia, con los ojos cerrados.

La inglesa sonrió con malicia, antes de apoderarse de un pezón rosado, succionándolo con ganas. Fleur se arqueó ante el contacto, enterrando los dedos en su melena desordenada. Y Hermione consiguió un suave gemido de su parte cuando sus dedos finalmente acariciaron su intimidad.

Hacer el amor con Fleur siempre le provocaba vicio, como si nunca tuviera suficiente, en algún punto, sentía que toda la piel se le erizaba y poco a poco, todo su universo se remitía al límite de sus cuerpos, aunque se desdibujara dónde terminaba el propio y dónde el de Fleur. Le costaba ser consciente de todo lo demás.

Pasó hacia el otro pecho, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a trazar círculos sobre el clítoris de la rubia, que luchaba por no retorcerse demasiado, pero le clavaba los dedos con fuerza en el cuero cabelludo y el hombro, jadeando entrecortadamente. La inglesa levantó el rostro para besarla de lleno con la boca abierta, mientras sus dedos se hundían en su interior y la palma de su mano se ocupaba de rozar el pequeño manojo de nervios. Fleur dio un gemido que fue atrapado por la boca de Hermione, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a responder al ritmo constante que establecía, balanceándose fuera del colchón.

-Mírame.- susurró Hermione, sosteniendo su mejilla con la mano libre, y los orbes azules se abrieron.

Ahí estaba, la mirada hambrienta e hipnotizante en el rostro de la francesa, la castaña sintió un escalofrío de placer atravesándole el cuerpo. Necesitaba más, necesitaba saciar su sed y no estaba segura de que lo lograría.

Dejó los labios de Fleur para comenzar su descenso, mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuello, pasando su lengua por el valle de sus senos, mordisqueó debajo del ombligo y sintió el aroma de su excitación. Sin perder más tiempo, enterró la lengua en la intimidad de la rubia, que gimió fuertemente, elevando su cadera del colchón, por lo que Hermione debió sostenerla con su mano libre.

Su lengua se ocupó del clitorís, mientras no dejaba de penetrarla con los dedos. Y Fleur gemía su nombre con una especie de desesperación, aferrándose a la melena completamente desordenada de Hermione, que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias cada vez más.

Hermione se sentía hundida en esa extraña bruma de lujuria, donde sólo era consciente del sabor, la textura de la piel de Fleur en su boca y la forma en que su interior se apretaba contra sus dedos. Finalmente, el orgasmo de la rubia llegó, anunciándose con un gemido gutural, mientras su esbelto cuerpo era presa de espasmos. La castaña continuó sus caricias un poco más, hasta que los espasmos cedieron. Sonrió complacida al oír la forma febril en la que Fleur murmuraba su nombre. Como un mantra.

Ascendió para darle un beso profundo en los labios, que Fleur correspondió con la fuerza que le quedaba. La castaña se acomodó sobre su pecho luego, mientras esperaba que su propia animosidad se calmara, intentando volver en sí.

Fleur comenzó con sus caricias nuevamente, a lo largo de la espalda de Hermione, repasando cada una de sus vértebras. Quien en poco minutos más, cayó dormida entre sus brazos cálidos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, luego de que Hermione partiera al trabajo, Fleur decidió hacer la dichosa visita a sus padres, además, podría revisar la biblioteca en busca de la información que necesitaba.

Fue en parte un alivio volver a respirar el aire de su país natal, apareció con el traslador frente al mar, en una pequeña playa lo suficientemente escondida como para que cualquier muggle no sufriera un infarto al ver aparecer a alguien. Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar el camino que la llevaría a la mansión Delacour, instalada en un bonito y amplio terreno, cercano a un pueblo pero lo suficientemente lejos como para mantener la privacidad y tranquilidad que tanto valoraba la francesa.

Los portones se abrieron mágicamente, reconociendo su presencia como miembro de la familia, el camino de pequeñas piedras bordeado por arbustos cuidados y flores traían nuevamente los recuerdos de su vida en aquella mansión. Tan diferente a Londres.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó un par de minutos, hasta que la gran pieza de madera tallada giró suavemente sobre su eje. Del otro lado, Apolline Delacour observó con curiosidad quién se había atrevido a entrar a la propiedad y golpear con tanta ligereza la puerta.

Fleur reprimió la risa al ver la expresión inmensamente sorprendida de su madre, que duró sólo un segundo antes de que la medio veela se echara sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y repetidos besos en las mejillas.

-¡Fleur! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Mi niña!- exclamó con verdadera emoción, estrujando a la aludida con fuerza, quien se reía con ganas.-¡Monsieur, nuestra hija está aquí!

Eso fue suficiente para que su padre apareciera en tan solo un minuto, tomando a las dos mujeres en brazos . Entonces, Fleur fue consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado a su familia... aunque la lejanía le había hecho bien en cierto sentido.

Debió poner al día a sus ansiosos padres de cómo estaba resultando su vida en Londres antes de poder escabullirse a la biblioteca, y ésto sólo con la promesa de que se quedaría al menos a almorzar.

Gabrielle la encontró revolviendo los libros de la biblioteca. Su hermana debió sacudirla del hombro para conseguir su atención.

-¡Podrías haberme dicho que vendrías de visita!- le recriminó su hermana en un tono ofendido.

-Lo decidí ayer por la noche.- explicó rápidamente Fleur, incorporándose para abrazarla.

-¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?- preguntó entonces Gaby, entendiendo que su hermana estaba buscando algo importante.

Fleur lo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo confesó.

-Estoy buscando el libro en el que había historias sobre amores de veelas y humanos muggles.- indicó, suspirando con resignación mientras volvía a mirar las estanterías repletas de ejemplares.

Gaby hizo una mueca, suspirando también.-Deben estar por algún lugar, creo que di con ese libro el año pasado cuando buscaba algo para la escuela.

Fleur asintió, siguiendo a su hermana a través de la biblioteca, quien rápidamente comenzó a urgar en un lugar específico de la última estantería. La mayor de las Delacour esperó con impaciencia hasta que Gaby, con un grito de triunfo, levantó un libro de cuero azul sobre su cabeza, que fue rápidamente arrebatado de sus manos.

-¡Gracias!- murmuró Fleur, dando un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla de su hermana, lo que la salvó de las protestas por su apuro.

Sin perder el tiempo, hojeó cada una de las historias, hasta que dio con las que estaba buscando. Dio un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de alivio, y buscó otro de los libros que había apartado, metiéndolos rápidamente dentro de su bolso, previamente encantado para hacer más espacio.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Hermione, verdad?- preguntó Gaby, acercándose a la mayor con una expresión seria. Sus ojos azules, curiosos por naturaleza, observaban con atención cualquier gesto que Fleur pudiera hacer.

-¿Para qué negarlo?- ironizó la bruja mayor, dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos sillones.-He hablado con la abuela, pero no parece muy dispuesta a darme muchas respuestas. Sólo se ha referido a viejas historias y me a dado algunas advertencias.

-¿Tu magia continúa afectándola?- continuó sus preguntas con verdadera curiosidad, y Fleur agradecía tener alguien con quien hablar que no estuviera juzgándola.

-Sí. Pero es como si tuviera una asombrosa resistencia, y creo que eso sólo hace que mi magia veela se ensañe más. Ha sido muy difícil mantener este lado de mí lo suficientemente a raya como para que no vuelva a desmayarse.- confesó pensativa.

Recordó la noche anterior y la ligera cuota de miedo que nació en el fondo de su mente cuando dejó que Hermione tomara por completo el control. De la misma forma, Fleur había estado muy cerca de perder completamente el control de su propia magia, que terminó otra vez siendo palpable como si fuera estática alrededor de sus cuerpos.

-Ella realmente te importa.- afirmó Gaby, tomando asiento a su lado, Fleur dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella con resignación, en busca de un poco de consuelo.

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño, Gaby, si algo así ocurre...- dijo en voz muy baja, casi quebradiza.

-Sé que no lo harás, Fleur, siempre has tenido gran control de ti misma.- apremió la menor acariciándole la cabeza con afecto.-¿Has pensado en decirle la verdad?

Fleur se quedó en silencio, meditando la respuesta. Y Gabrielle fue paciente hasta que su hermana, después de unos cuantos minutos, se animó a hablar.

-No lo sé, sé que debo ser honesta con ella... pero tengo miedo de perderla.- dijo finalmente, y con rabia, se limpió un par de lágrimas que había comenzado a humedecer sus ojos.

* * *

Regresó a Londres cerca de la medianoche, y la soledad de su casa le resultó casi tortuosa al lado de su hogar natal. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y una bolsa encantada con unos cuantos regalos de su madre, debería ir al callejón Diagon por una lechuza pronto, pues Apolline le había reprochado su falta de cartas. Fleur no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que su madre podría simplemente haber enviado su propia lechuza, pero entendía que era alguna especie de forma de asegurarse que su hija tendría para comunicarse dentro del mundo mágico que, según su madre, por alguna extraña razón incomprensible, su propia hija quería alejarse.

Dejando de lado las teorías dramáticas de su madre, la visita le había recordado a Fleur la importancia de su familia. Sin embargo, decir que extrañó a Hermione sería un eufemismo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir a colgarse de su timbre, así que tomó un baño y se acostó en una cama fría, extrañando el calor del cuerpo suave de la inglesa.

* * *

Hermione necesitó todo un día sin rastros de Fleur para darse cuenta de que no tenía su número de teléfono celular. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de que la francesa usara uno, porque jamás la había visto con uno de los pequeños aparatos.

Esa mañana, inusualmente soleada, decidió que ahogaría su ansiedad por la repentina desaparición de su... ehem, ¿Amante? ¿Vecina?... tomando una saludable taza de café para avivar las neuronas antes de ir a trabajar.

-Harry... ¿Sabías que Fleur no tiene celular?- soltó sin poder contenerse, con la mirada perdida en el escaparate que daba a la calle, viendo a la gente comenzar su día.

Su amigo la miró, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Sí, es curioso.- coincidió, mientras terminaba de acomodar los pasteles recién salidos del horno que su compañera le había dado.-¿Cómo está? No vino ayer, y se ha hecho hábito verla por aquí...

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pensativa.-No lo sé, me despedí de ella ayer por la mañana y no he vuelto a saber nada.- confesó, aunque en su interior se martillara diciéndose que no tenía por qué ponerse paranoica.

Harry hizo una mueca y se limpió las manos con un repasador antes de sacudir suavemente el hombro de su amiga.

-Descuida, no creo que se le estén pegando las manías de Ginny.- le dijo intentando ser bromista, pero sólo consiguió que la castaña le dirigiera una mirada escéptica.

-¿Qué hay de Ginny?- inquirió enseguida Hermione, incapaz de creer que Harry lo estuviera tomando tan a la ligera.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, revolviéndose el usualmente despeinado cabello.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Pero esta vez le he pedido un tiempo, necesito pensar.- explicó en un tono más serio.

Asintió comprensivamente, buscando las mejores palabras para consolarlo, pero la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente la distrajo.

Era una mujer rubia bonita, pero no exactamente la que quería ver.

-¿Estabas esperando a alguien más?- preguntó Luna con una de sus características sonrisas.

Hermione trató de parecer indiferente, sorbiendo un poco más de su café.-Buenos días, Luna.

-Buenos días Herms, buenos días Harry.- saludó entonces la rubia inglesa, llegando hasta el mostrador para tomar el café que su amigo ya tenía preparado para ella, al que agradeció con otra inmensa sonrisa.-¿Y dónde está Fleur?

La castaña frunció el ceño, comenzando a irritarse.-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que no está en mi bolsillo.- ironizó con una mueca.

-Por supuesto que no, sería más probable que estuviera metida en tu corpiño.- contestó con naturalidad su amiga, provocándole un sonrojo fulminante a Hermione y que Harry tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no largar una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Luna!- chilló entonces, dejando con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza de café sobre el mostrador, maniobra casi cómica que sólo hizo estallar las risas del ojiverde.-Nos veremos en el trabajo. Hasta pronto.

Y con eso, salió a paso raudo del café, dejando a sus amigos un poco sorprendidos.

-Nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa forma.- murmuró Harry después de que la impresión inicial se desvaneciera.

-Es que está enamorada.- indicó Luna simplemente, atacando lo que quedaba de su pastel.

-Buenos días, ¿quién está enamorada?

Ambos amigos giraron para ver a Fleur, que esa mañana tenía unas rarísimas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y a pesar de no perder jamás la elegancia, se notaba un poco agotada.

-Hermione.- contestó Luna enseguida, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Harry.

Si a Fleur aquello le produjo algo, lo disimuló a la perfección.

-¿Lo de siempre, Fleur?- se apuró a decir el ojiverde, antes de que su amiga continuara.

-Oh, claro Harry.- asintió la francesa, buscando en su cartera el dinero.

Lamentablemente, es casi imposible detener a Lovegood y sus acertadas palabras.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Estás enamorada de Hermione?

-¡Luna!- chilló esta vez Harry.

A Fleur la escena se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pero eso no impidió que se sonrojara profusamente.

Como invocada por el destino, una Hermione hecha un león enfurecido entró a paso fuerte al café.

-¡LUNA! ¿Por qué no atiendes el teléfono celular no ves que...

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la inglesa, debido a que sus ojos se encontraron las piscinas azules, que la miraban brillantes y atentas.

-Buenos días.- murmuró la francesa, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hermione se mordió el labio, olvidando inmediatamente toda la furia que sentía por algo que también ya había olvidado.

-Buenos días.- contestó luego de unos segundos en los que sus amigos observaban con curiosidad la escena.

Todo se definiría en la acción que siguiera, y de eso se encargó Fleur, que avanzó con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa perfecta delineada por el lapiz labial, acomodó uno de los rebeldes mechones de Hermione detrás de su oreja y rozando con los nudillos su mejilla cerró la distancia para dejar un beso suave en los labios entreabiertos de la inglesa.

Harry estaba seguro de que no era el único, sin contar a Luna que sonreía ausentemente bebiendo su taza de café, que estaba observando la escena. Había unos cuantos hombres y algunas mujeres que como embelesados las observaban.

Hermione sonrió en el beso, reaccionando, y cuando Fleur se alejó, aprovechó para abrazarla con un brazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ésta, mientras aspiraba su perfume y sentía la familiar sensación de calidez que sólo le brindaba la rubia.

-Te extrañé.- murmuró en su oído Fleur, estrechándola también.

El corazón de la castaña rebotó entusiasmado y la cálida sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.-Yo también, mucho.

Los ojos de Luna revolotearon a Harry, que arqueó una ceja sonriendo ante la escena.

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.- murmuró el ojiverde, antes de continuar con sus labores.

* * *

De las historias que había leído, había una que describía primeramente la gran felicidad de una Veela y un humano muggle, y cómo ambos vivían felices en un páramo oculto, provistos de todas las comodidades, haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas, reafirmando lo que sentían el uno por el otro una y otra vez.

Hasta que el humano enfermó, pues en el fondo de su ser jamás había olvidado a los suyos y su estilo de vida, así debiera trabajar duramente todos sus días para poder subsistir. De alguna forma, el amor de la Veela se volvió insuficiente para su felicidad, y la tristeza barrió con la esencia de su alma.

La veela dejó de amarlo también cuando, tras anidar en realidad sentimientos reacios hacia ella, el humano desarrolló inmunidad a su magia y envejeció rápidamente, corrompido por el rencor y la tristeza. Finalmente, murió solo, intentando encontrar el camino de regreso a su hogar.

La segunda historia, simplemente hacía hincapié en el dolor que sintió una vez una Veela al creer que su amor, un humano, había decidido abandonarla. Y presa de la locura, lo buscó hasta encontrarlo en un camino hacia su pueblo, asesinándolo sin piedad en venganza por su aparente traición... el hombre en realidad había recibido un mensaje de su hermana, pues su padre se encontraba en su lecho de muerte y quería despedirse de su hijo.

La tercera historia, la única que ofrecía un final medianamente feliz, hablaba del amor entre un jóven varón que se enamoraba de una veela, encontrándola en el bosque una tarde en la que buscaba cazar y había sido herido por un jabalí salvaje. La veela curó su herida y le ofreció de beber un vino dulce que lo adormeció. El muchacho despertó solo en el borde del bosque, con una pila de frutas con las que pudo alimentar a su familia, y que había sido dejada por la veela.

Pasó entonces meses buscándola, hasta el punto de descuidar su propia salud y olvidar todo lo demás, sólo con la obsesión de encontrar a la misteriosa mujer que salvó su vida. La veela finalmente se presentó ante él cuando estaba por morir de fiebre, desnutrido y al borde de la locura. No se volvió a saber de ellos, pero ella se lo llevó con él y dice la historia que vivieron felices.

Lamentablemente, la realidad detrás de esta historia, era que a la veela le había sido prohibido volver a ver al muchacho, puesto que en aquella época relacionarse con los muggles era un tabú. La veela acabó por abandonar su comunidad en pos de su amor por el muchacho; ambos se instalaron en un pueblo muy lejano, donde llevaron una vida sencilla.

Las historias zumbaban en el fondo de la consciencia de Fleur, que en ese momento besaba con devoción la piel desnuda de Hermione, quien debajo de ella todavía intentaba normalizar su respiración, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor e incluso temblando cada tanto por el arrasador orgasmo que aún estaba desvaneciéndose.

La rubia, flotando sobre su cuerpo, sólo apoyada sobre sus codos, se dedicaba a dejar suaves y calmantes besos en su clavícula, hombro, cuello, costillas, abdomen, sobre el hueso de su cadera... como si quisiera aliviar cualquier posible malestar, alejando los fantasmas de sus propios miedos, demostrándole a Hermione cuánto se preocupaba por ella.

-Fleur, ven aquí.- murmuró agotada la inglesa, extendiéndo sus brazos como invitación.

La francesa hizo lo que le pedía, abrazándola, podía sentir su propio corazón y el de la castaña rebotando con fuerza. Enredó sus pies a los de ella, ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, mientras escuchaba su respiración cada vez más pausada, que funcionaba como un tranquilizante para su estado.

Se durmió pensando en que las historias pasadas no tenían por qué repetirse y que ambas podrían superar todos esos obstáculos. La sonrisa tranquila y los ojos llenos de seguridad de Hermione eran como una promesa de aquello. Y Fleur lo creía, lo creía más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Hasta acá por esta vez, quiero decir que no hice mayor hincapié en la visita a Francia porque no es lo que realmente interesa en este momento, pero seguramente la rubia regrese a visitar pronto. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, ya saben, con lo que les parezca :) saludos!**


	8. VIII

**Hola! estas semanas han sido terribles (con los estudios) así que me costó mucho actualizar, para ser honesta este capítulo no es de lo más largo que he escrito, pero sí es importante, de ahora en más vamos de lleno a la intervención mágica con algunos personajes que se van a involucrar más en la trama. **

**Respondiendo sus hermosos comentarios:**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: nadie dijo que sería fácil! jajaja, pero cómo no enamorarse de una Fleur? ;P Hermione lo sabrá, no lo dudes, pero habrá que esperar, no quiero presionar la trama, las cosas se deben dar en su momento. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este cap!  
**

**Nara375 : gracias por comentar! sobre algo que dijiste en tu comentario (vecinas, amantes, qué?) , creo que te complacerá este cap ;)**

**Karean: me parece muy bueno que sea amena y no se torne aburrida o difícil de entender! gracias :) aquí el nuevo cap, espero te guste!  
**

**VSATGPFAN88: no era mi intención que el capítulo empezara y terminara con sexo, pero salió así! jajajaja por supuesto que Hermione es una leona y ya sabes qué esperar de ella! (tendrás que leer!) y Luna siempre me resultó genial, tendrá más participación cuando todo se empiece a enredar más, eso cantado! espero que te guste este cap... ah, un segundo, sigo siendo una rata? jajaja lamento informar que no se sabrá qué le sucedió a Hermione con la magia hasta bastante más adelante... muajaja!  
**

**Ahora sí, disfruten!**

**VIII.** **Seré lo que tu quieras  
**

El mes siguiente fue particularmente tranquilo y feliz, rápidamente Fleur se adaptó a una especie de rutina que incluía tardes para dedicarle a su jardín e investigar la vida muggle, noches acurrucada al suave calor de Hermione y mañanas en las que desayunaban juntas, a veces en el café, a veces sentadas a la mesa o incluso en la cama. Fleur había hecho un gran esfuerzo por empujar sus miedos hacia el fondo de su mente y disfrutar lo más posible cada uno de los segundos que pasaba junto a Hermione.

Esa noche, habían ido a cenar a la casa de Luna, donde la anfitriona sorprendió a sus invitados con particulares recetas indias, que dejaron el paladar de ambas un poco picante. Sin embargo, era el vino lo que realmente las afectó, y Fleur descubrió que podía saborear el Malbec en la boca de Hermione, mientras la aprisionaba contra la puerta que acababan de cerrar.

Ambas eran un lío hambriento y desordenado, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada porción de piel que descubrían al quitarse la ropa. El alcohol sólo acentuaba la urgencia y el descuido.

Hermione había olvidado casi todo su sentido del pudor en el tiempo que llevaba con la rubia, que disfrutaba torturarla incluso en lugares públicos, como aquella vez que fueron al cine y Fleur la había tocado íntimamente, apenas oculta su mano por el balde de pochoclos que la castaña tenía en el regazo. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, Hermione se habría sentido indignada y hubiera enfurecido.

Pero era Fleur. La rubia francesa adorable... y adictiva.

-Habitación, Fleur...- balbuceó torpemente Hermione, y la escuchó resoplar de risa, todavía con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

La rubia se apartó un segundo para mirar a su alrededor y con una sonrisa traviesa, la sujetó de la cintura, llevándola con diligencia unos metros dentro de la casa, finalmente, Hermione se sintió caer sobre la mullida alfombra, y el cuerpo de Fleur la cubrió, retomando con urgencia un beso húmedo y hambriento.

Jadeó cuando sintió los dedos largos de la francesa desprender el botón de sus jeans, adentrándose sin perder el tiempo por debajo de su ropa interior, acariciando de la forma más perfecta, enviando una sacudida de placer hacia todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Hermione. Contra su piel, en algún lugar justo debajo de sus pechos, sintió la boca de Fleur mordisquear y besar, con la sonrisa palpable en sus labios. ¿A dónde había ido su camisa? No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Muy pronto sus jeans también fueron descartados y con eso una parte de la ropa de la francesa, que estaba pronto en ropa interior como ella, rozando sus piernas cremosas, apretando sus pechos contra los de Hermione protegidos apenas por la tela de sus sujetadores.

Hermione comenzaba a sentir aquella sensación que se había vuelto familiar, que sólo podía definir como un abrazo cálido, que encendía hasta el último rincón de su ser y llevaba a su mente a un estado de tranquilo estopor. Todo lo que importaba era Fleur y Hermione sentía a su corazón rebotar con fuerza de tan sólo pensarlo.

Por alguna razón, los besos habían comenzado a ser más profundos y tranquilos, sus labios danzaban en sincronía, mientras las caricias transmitían ternura y cuidado. Fleur había marcado un ritmo constante aunque suave, y Hermione lo seguía con sus caderas, jadeando y gimiendo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos oscurecidos de Fleur, que la miraban con devoción, con una leve sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones hermosas.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos, sin dejar de mirarla, la besó suavemente en los labios, sintiéndose embargada por la profundidad de sus sentimientos. A pesar de su errática respiración, las palabras salieron con increíble facilidad.

-Te quiero.

Y Hermione sabía que estaba bien decirlo, porque era verdad, y de cierta forma, lo sentía incompleto.

-Te quiero tanto, Fleur.- volvió a jadear casi enseguida, y vio como la sonrisa de la francesa crecía teñida de felicidad... y algo más, a lo que no pudo ponerle nombre.

-También te quiero, mucho.- respondió entonces, con los ojos chispeantes, cada vez más oscuros y enigmáticos. Por un segundo, Fleur apretó los labios, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo más, hasta que finalmente decidió trazar un descenso que comenzó por el cuello de Hermione.

La castaña estaba comenzando a ahogarse en el placer, arqueándose al contacto de la otra, que por cada beso sobre su piel decía un "Te quiero", suave y perfecto como ella misma. Después, Hermione apenas podía ser consciente de lo que Fleur decía, aunque estaba segura que no era inglés y no reconocía un atisbo de la lengua natal de la rubia, pero sonaba igual de dulce que todas sus palabras.

El orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, de improviso,y Hermione sólo pudo gemir con fuerza el nombre de su amante, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía los labios de Fleur sobre sus pechos y los dedos largos en su interior.

Quizás algún día tanto placer iba a matarla, pensó completamente exhausta, sintiendo las caricias suaves de la rubia en sus costados, el calor familiar de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y un pequeño beso tierno sobre sus labios. En poco menos de un minuto, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Fleur observó a la mujer a su costado, que dormía plácidamente, todavía desnuda sobre una sorprendentemente cómoda alfombra en medio de la sala de estar. Y llegó a la conclusión de que aunque adoraba verla así, probablemente ambas terminarían enfermas si no se cubrían, así que rápidamente fue hasta el armario donde sabía estaba la ropa de cama, y se apoderó de una frazada, robando los almohadones del sofá. Volvió a su lugar y las cubrió a ambas, acomodándose cerca de Hermione, que todavía dormida se abrazó a ella, enterrando el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

La rubia se quedó despierta unos cuantos minutos más, jugando distraídamente con los mechones ondulados de la castaña, rememorando felizmente las palabras de Hermione y la sinceridad y entrega con que las había dicho.

Sabía que no tenía nada que temer al lado de Hermione...

Salvo por sus propios secretos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Fleur ya no estaba tan segura de que hubiera sido una buena idea, sentía la espalda tremendamente dolorida. Y enseguida captó que la improvisada cama estaba fría, pero los ruidos provenientes de la cocina le dieron una pista de dónde podía estar Hermione.

En efecto, la inglesa apareció en el lindel de la puerta de la cocina, acercándose con una bandeja con lo que seguramente era el desayuno. La rubia se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirándola con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Buenos días.- dijo suavemente Hermione, poniéndose en cuclillas para besarla.

-Buenos días.- respondió todavía adormilada Fleur, recordando con una sonrisa las palabras de la castaña.

Hermione se quedó mirándola unos cuantos segundos y, todavía sonriente, negó con la cabeza, luego apoyó la bandeja a un costado y se sentó en el lado libre de la mullida alfombra.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sin entender Fleur.

-A veces...- comenzó dubitativa Hermione, aunque sonriente.-A veces pareces un hada, como si brillaras.- le dijo con un tono divertido, como si la idea fuera totalmente absurda.

Fleur se obligó a sonreir, aunque tensándose en su interior.-¿Un hada? Qué cumplido extraño...- dijo, fingiendo encontrarlo divertido.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, acercándose brevemente para picotear un beso en los labios de la rubia.-Podrías perfectamente ser una. Y quizás hasta me hayas hechizado con tus poderes sobrenaturales...- continuó en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a salpicar besos por el cuello y hombro desnudo de Fleur.

La francesa se quedó congelada, sopesando aquellas palabras con angustia.

Hermione se apartó, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.-¿Sucede algo?

Parpadeó entonces, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Es sólo que me has descubierto...- murmuró, aunque sus palabras no salieron relajadas ni con la calma que le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo, Hermione se rió, todavía convencida de que estaban bromeando.

La rubia posó suavemente su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, como si se tratara de una pieza frágil de cristal y ella tuviera garras por dedos.

-Te quiero tanto, Hermione.- susurró, cerrando el espacio para darle un beso dulce, lento.-Y seré lo que tu quieras que sea.- afirmó con más emoción de la que pretendía.

La castaña sonrió en el beso, cuando se separaron, se mordió el labio dubitativa, mirando los ojos azules de Fleur.

-¿Lo que quiera?- preguntó suavemente, la rubia sonrió con los labios apretados y asintió.

Hermione la tomó suavemente de las mejillas, apoyando su frente sobre la de Fleur.

-¿Serías mi novia, Fleur?- preguntó pausadamente, sus ojos castaños cálidos miraban sin titubear a los de la francesa.

Fleur sintió que el corazón le rebotaba con fuerza en el pecho, como si pudiera salir y terminar dando tumbos por toda la habitación. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, sonrió enormemente.

-Por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera lo dudes.- afirmó con convicción renovada.

Hermione la besó nuevamente, y ambas sonreían entre el contacto de sus labios.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo puede gustarte besarme tanto en este momento, con el mal aliento que debo tener.- bromeó Fleur después de unos cuantos besos.

Hermione largó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.-Oh, ¿Cómo no podría gustarme besar a mi novia incluso con su mal aliento de las mañanas?

La francesa se alejó arqueando mucho las cejas, entre sorprendida y divertida por el comentario tan atrevido. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el almohadon y se lo aventó a Hermione, que se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Con cuidado! ¡Vas a golpear la bandeja!- advirtió Hermione entre risas, protegiéndose de los ataques de la rubia con los brazos.

-¡No puedo creer que mi novia me haya dicho semejante cosa!- reclamó con fingida indignación Fleur, blandiendo otro almohadón.

Mientras tenían una tonta lucha por el control del almohadón restante en medio de risas, Fleur ignoró las señales de advertencia en el fondo de su mente, que le decían que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado...

Tendría que aclarar la naturaleza de su persona a Hermione cuanto antes. Sabía que seguir posponiendo aquello sólo traería más problemas en el futuro.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la noche de lluvioso viernes, Fleur estaba echada sobre el sofá, leyendo con atención un periódico muggle, mientras en la mesa de café había tres periódicos mágicos más, con noticias algo alarmantes.

La francesa no se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta, pero tampoco pudo decir que estaba feliz de ver a esas dos personas del otro lado del pórtico.

-¿Podemos pasar?- cortó el silencio la joven Weasley, en vista de que la dueña de la casa parecía no tener muchas intenciones de emitir palabra.

Fleur se limitó a asentir, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, Fleur. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo un extrañamente educado y formal Ronald Weasley.

El joven hombre tenía el cabello algo más largo y un poco de barba le ocupaba el mentón, conservaba eso sí la sonrisa infantil y el cuerpo bien formado por el deporte. De todas formas, la francesa nunca había reparado demasiado en quien alguna vez fue su cuñado, aunque eran imposibles de ignorar las miradas lascivas que le dirigía de vez en cuando.

-Lo mismo digo, Ronald. Londres me ha tratado bien...- comentó, intentando mantenerse en un margen de amabilidad.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y miró a su hermana, que sin esperar más ingresó, tomando asiento en uno de los sofá. Era claro por la expresión de Ginevra que no estaba del todo contenta con la situación, y Fleur no estaba mejor. Pero Ron siempre tuvo problemas para detectar ese tipo de cosas.

-Ginny me contó que te mudaste a Londres hace un tiempo y, realmente no quiero molestarte, pero creí que podríamos hablar de algunas cuestiones.- explicó amablemente, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Fleur arqueó una ceja, y recordó rápidamente los artículos del periódico.

-Sólo si me dices la verdad sobre hace cuánto tiempo Greyback se encuentra prófugo, creo que los periódicos se han enterado tarde.- contestó con agudeza.

El más jóven de los hermanos Weasley había entrado a la fuerza de aurores hacía poco, y su porte extrañamente educado le daban la pista a Fleur de que no se trataba de una visita por placer... o no del todo.

-Varios meses.- admitió Ron, haciendo una mueca.-Pero hace dos semanas se las arregló para llegar hasta Bill... quiere algo que ustedes encontraron en una de las tumbas del Cairo.- informó con el gesto serio.

La rubia sintió un escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.-¿Cómo está Bill?- preguntó, rogando que ese encuentro no hubiera terminado mal. Por supuesto, el idiota de su ex novio no le diría por nada del mundo de aquello.

-Bien. No pasó a mayores. Pero Greyback no obtuvo lo que quería de él.- continuó el pelirrojo, comenzando a andar por el living.-¿Y tú? ¿Nada que reportar?- inquirió entonces, girándose para mirarla con detenimiento.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, sosteniéndole la mirada al Weasley.-Nada que pueda ayudarte con la investigación. No he sabido nada de eso...

_Y para ser honesta, espero que tu visita no me traiga más problemas._.. pensó sombríamente, pero sin traslucirlo en su expresión.

Ron asintió, dando luego un suspiro.-Sólo ten cuidado. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, quiero decir, la fuerza de aurores por cualquier emergencia. Imagino que el estilo de vida muggle no te ha quitado destreza con la varita.

Fleur sabía que intentaba ser gracioso y rescataba el detalle de que hubiera superado esa etapa de idiotez que lo dejaba sin habla y púrpura frente a ella... intentó sonreír sinceramente, pero se pareció más a una mueca.

-Esas cosas no se olvidan, Ron, no seas ridículo.- reprendió su hermana, hablando por fin.

La francesa la miró, intentando encontrar alguna señal en la mirada de Ginny, pero ella se mantuvo esquiva.

-Lo sé, sólo decía...- se apresuró a decir su hermano.

-No te preocupes Ronald, informaré al ministerio cualquier anomalía.- tranquilizó Fleur, el hombre pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

-O a mí directamente, ya sabes, estoy para lo que necesites.- insistió, no era difícil detectar la insinuación con que lo decía, pero la rubia sabía que era mejor dejarlo pasar.-En fin, sólo aproveché que Ginny venía de visitas, tengo que seguir con mis labores...

Acto seguido, la dueña de la casa lo escoltó hasta la puerta y se despidieron con palabras cordiales y educadas. Pero cuando regresó al living, le lanzó una mirada punzante a la pelirroja.

-¿Así que venías de visitas?

-No, mi intención era visitar a Harry. Pero así se han dado las cosas, Ron me atrapó de salida. No me quedó otra que decirle que venía a visitarte, y él con sus ínfulas de agente especial decidió que sería bueno hablar contigo.- explicó derrotada la bruja más joven, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Tengo que decir que no es del todo errada su suposición. Después de todo William y yo encontramos aquel artefacto.- tuvo que reconocer, y aunque no le gustara aquello servía para estarse alerta de la situación.

De todas formas, no entendía para qué Greyback podría querer alguna reliquia de ese estilo.

Ginny la miró, encogiéndose de hombros.-No es tan tonto como parece. Lo siento por lo último, quizás en algún lugar de su ingenua mente crea que puede tener un poco de tu atención ahora.- se disculpó, dándole una sonrisa cordial.

Fleur se limitó a negar con la cabeza.-No dará resultado, ya lo sabes.

La pelirroja asintió.-¿Todo marcha bien con Hermione?

-Más que bien.- afirmó con una sonrisa más sincera esta vez.-¿Cómo están las cosas con Harry?

La expresión de Ginevra se hizo más triste, y un rastro de empatía surgió en Fleur sin poder evitarlo.

-Quiero contarle la verdad. Pero no sé cuándo, ni cómo, y temo cómo reaccione.- se sinceró, a sabiendas de que la otra bruja podría llegar a comprenderla.

-Lo sé, no es fácil...- murmuró en respuesta, recordando la sonrisa de felicidad de Hermione y la forma suave y perfecta en que le decía que la quería.

Ginny se puso de pie con un suspiro resignado, se limpió las manos en sus pantalones de jean y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpas a la bruja francesa.

-Será mejor que me marche. Tengo que intentar hablar con Harry...

-¿Continuán separados?

-Estamos comenzando a vernos de nuevo.

Fleur pensó por un momento lo extraño de la situación, durante su noviazgo con Bill, ninguna de las dos podía cruzar palabras sin tener que fingir una tensa y plástica amabilidad.

-¿Se lo dirás muy pronto?

-Cuando sea posible.¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambas se miraron, descubriendo el entendimiento mutuo.

Pero las historias nadaban en la mente de Fleur, y sabía que en su situación, sería aquel ingrediente extra en su sangre el que podía complicar aún más todo. Sin embargo, la aliviaba en parte saber que el cariño de Hermione era sincero.

La pregunta era ¿Sería suficiente aquello para perdonar y entender semejante enredo? Fleur esperaba que sí.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por esta vez! intentaré subir la próxima parte entre esta semana y la otra...**

** ¿Se esperaba alguien este súbito entendimiento entre las brujas? :P Lo cierto es que ambas ya se decidieron por ir con la verdad!**

** Espero sus comentarios, que no es por ser densa, pero a los autores nos sirve para saber si la historia va bien o hay cosas que no terminan de encajar, etc etc. Además, es muy bueno saber que disfrutan leyendo, tanto como nosotrx escribiendo :D**

** Hasta pronto!**


	9. IX

**Sí, capítulo nuevo! lamento la tardanza, estas últimas semanas de cursado son difíciles.**

**Agradezco rápidamente a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar su review, que me hacen muy muy feliz!**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: todos esperamos que lo sea! ;) yyy nada, Ron como que es auror y "hace su trabajo"? jajaja espero que te guste este cap!**

**lunazul22: sí, concuerdo, juro que esas escenas se escriben solas (yo no tengo nada que ver, eh, jajaja) veremos a Greyback más adelante (para qué negarlo?) gracias por comentar!  
**

**Nara375: gracias por comentar! ;) yeah, y en breve les toca conocer a la familia política, aunque ahora le toque a Mione. Y quizás las cosas no se aceleren sólo por el lobo, tendrás que leer cómo se las arreglan las brujas ahora que alguien más lo sabe!**

**VSATGPFAN88: jajajaja morí con tu comentario! lo del bailecito gay fue genial! bueno, quizás comience a avisar cuándo será ese dichoso momento, aunque creo que te darás cuenta. No te preocupes por Ron, todos sabemos que no es rival para Hermione jajaa nada de chuchos para Fleur! Hay más Luna y más Ginny (pero habrá más de ambas más adelante también)  
**

**Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura...**

**IX. Las brujas ocultas de Londres**

Hermione se despertó esa mañana con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, se sentía ansiosa y le costaba concentrarse. Prácticamente estuvo cinco minutos completos cepillándose el mismo lado de la boca hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

No tuvo tiempo para pasar por la cafetería y apenas texteó a Luna para avisarle de que iría directo. De camino, casi la arrolla una camioneta y chocó a un viejo gruñón que la insultó en francés.

Y el elegante insulto le recordó a Fleur. De la que nunca se había olvidado.

¿Dónde estaba su novia?

Empujó la puerta de la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido, mirando el parquet como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con la rubia. La noche anterior no se habían reunido a cenar, ya que a último momento su madre la llamó para avisarle de una reunión familiar casi sorpresa. Y la castaña sabía que serían tres horas discutiendo acerca de la herencia de su abuelo paterno, fallecido hacía poco; la importante herencia causó una repentina pelea entre los cuatros hermanos, incluido su padre. Y sabía que lo que su madre necesitaba era alguien más que impidiera una posible pelea a puño limpio.

Así que se disculpó con Fleur, alegando que no quería entrometerla en esa situación, a pesar de que la rubia ofreció su apoyo incondicional, Hermione se negó rotundamente. No quería que esa fuera la primera impresión que la rubia tuviera de su familia, y viceversa.

-Buenos días. ¿También notaste lo bonito que ha quedado encerado el parquet?- preguntó una vocecilla familiar, y Hermione resopló con humor, su rubia amiga siempre sabía cómo arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Luna. Te ves brillante hoy.- contestó obligándose a salir de su mundo. Tenía que terminar con esa paranoia tonta, aunque se sintiera asquerosamente angustiada y solitaria cuando estaba lejos de la francesa.

¿Era eso normal...?

Hermione ignoró sus propias preguntas, observando a una Luna que intentaba contener una sonrisa. Esa mañana llevaba un peinado ligeramente diferente a lo normal y se veía un poco más arreglada, aunque conservaba ese estilo único que la caracterizaba.

-Gracias, estuve casi media hora eligiendo la ropa.- comentó repentinamente tímida, y Hermione levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- presionó con una sonrisa astuta, inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

Luna emitió un suspiro dramático, con expresión soñadora.

-Rolf me ha invitado a almorzar hoy.- confesó entonces sin mirarla, rayando con un bolígrafo el costado de una hoja.

La castaña ahogó un grito de emoción, sonriendo enormemente ante la noticia. Luna llevaba suspirando por el extraño estudiante de biología hacia meses, el hombre en cuestión era rubio y de pelo largo atado en una coleta, solía llevar barba de días y su sonrisa tranquila estaba acompañada por unos ojos castaños con motas verdes, generalmente bordeados por leves ojeras. Rolf tenía un porte tranquilo y una voz que a Hermione se le hacía monótona, pero parecía un buen hombre y tenía intereses parecidos a los de Luna.

-Eso es genial. Realmente genial.- declaró Hermione tomando la mano de su rubia amiga, que asintió con una sonrisa soñadora.

Las siguientes dos horas Hermione se entretuvo viendo a Luna casi bailar por la biblioteca, aunque Fleur siguió flotando en su mente, como era lo usual. Y el día transcurrió normalmente, hasta que escuchó un ruido inesperado, por lo que salió de entre las altas estanterías para encontrarse a un anonadado Chadd, que había dejado caer cuatro pesados tomos al suelo y miraba fijamente a una mujer.

Hermione se acercó con curiosidad, desde su lugar sólo podía ver la expresión idiota de Chad y la espalda de una mujer de largo cabello rubio.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- intervino por fin, hablando con su tono más cordial posible.

La mujer se giró sobre sus talones y a Hermione casi se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Oh, por fin una empleada competente!- bromeó la mujer con un fuerte acento francés, mientras sus ojos azules intensos la miraban con un brillo que la inglesa no pudo descifrar.

La mujer, que por su porte magnifico y algunas leves arrugas en su rostro, parecía rondar los cuarenta, tenía la misma expresión astuta que Hermione había visto en alguien más...

De hecho, era como estar hablando de una versión con más años de Fleur. El parecido casi la hizo sentirse mareada, totalmente descolocada de su lugar.

-Estaba buscando un libro... sobre brujas. Más específicamente "Las brujas ocultas de Londres"... ¿Podría orientarme?- pidió amablemente la mujer, con su acento dándole un tono raro a las palabras.

Hermione sintió que su voz era como el siseo tentador de una serpiente, así que sacudió la cabeza intentando sacudírselo.

-Claro, enseguida, espere un momento.- respondió rápidamente, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo central. Buscaría el maldito libro así la extraña mujer se iría rápido, no la quería rondando por la biblioteca, por alguna razón que no entendía.

Sin embargo, no tardó en sentir los pasos de la rubia detrás de ella y maldijo mentalmente, pero intentó mantenerse tranquila. Dobló en la sección correspondiente y con mirada experta, no tardó en dar con el sector de la estantería indicado, encontrando el dichoso título en menos de un minuto.

Cuando giró la cabeza para hablarle a la mujer, la encontró a unos pocos metros, mirándola con una sonrisa extraña, y a Hermione le pareció que estaba siendo examinada por un ojo crítico.

-Es este.- murmuró cuando pudo encontrar su voz, frunciendo el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!- contestó alegremente la francesa, tomando el libro de las manos de Hermione con elegancia, y la inglesa se apartó rápidamente cuando sintió que sus dedos se rozaban.-Por casualidad, ¿Lo has leído?

Hermione asintió vagamente.-Cuando llegaron, es un título llamativo.

Sin esperar más, rodeo a la extraña dama y comenzó a caminar de regreso por el pasillo, con la firme intención de terminar ahí el encuentro.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?- oyó que le decían cerca, y para su sorpresa, encontró a la rubia a metro y medio caminando detrás de ella.

-Es un libro interesante. Aunque difícil de comprobar sus fuentes.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de caminar.

-¿No cree en las brujas y los magos, señorita...? ¿cómo es su nombre?- siguió insistentemente la mujer, para esa altura ya estaban de pie frente al mostrador.

No pensaba contestar, aunque sin quererlo, una voz lo hizo por ella.

-¡Hermione! Sé que no debo gritar aquí dentro... Pero creo que los duendes han robado los carnet de socios otra vez.- exclamó Luna saliendo de debajo del mostrador.

Saltó en su lugar, comenzando a alterarse por la situación, miró a Luna con rabia. Su amiga no entendió el por qué de su gesto, pero pronto puso su atención en la extraña mujer francesa. Cuando la castaña se giró hacia ésta otra vez, la encontró enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa magnifica que le ocupaba casi la mitad de la cara.

-Hermione...- musitó la mujer, como si hubiera encontrado lo que realmente estaba buscando.-Muchas gracias, Hermione, pero déjame presentarme... soy Apolline.

_¿Será Fleur igual a ella en algunos años? Quiero decir... es obvio que esta mujer ha envejecido bien, por decirlo de alguna manera..._

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos y con un asentimiento hosco, forzó una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-No ha sido nada, es mi trabajo.- contestó con amabilidad, y se dispuso a irse cuando la mujer insistió en su pregunta.

-¿No crees, Hermione, en los magos y las brujas?

La inglesa se encogió de hombros.-Cuando conozca algún mago o bruja, quizás lo crea.- fue su respuesta, un poco más rotunda de lo necesario.

Pero la mujer no dejó de sonreír.

-Y ahora si me disculpa, debo volver a mi trabajo.- dijo, escapándose con rapidez hacia el cuarto de empleados.

Ignoró la mirada curiosa de Luna y el saludo demasiado cordial de la mujer. Tras esto, la sensación de angustia revivió en su pecho dolorosamente.

* * *

Sin esperar más, tocó el timbre de la casa de su vecina y novia. Ansiosa, se quedó de pie frente a la puerta jugando nerviosamente con la correa de su bolso.

La rubia abrió la puerta un minuto después y Hermione no tardó en prácticamente abalanzarse sobre ella, rodeándola con fuerza con los brazos mientras estampaba sus labios sobre los de Fleur, empujándola dentro de la casa.

Su novia hizo un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder al contacto, enredando sus dedos en la melena de la inglesa y abriendo la boca para permitir que su lengua ansiosa se encontrara con la propia.

Hermione la besó con entrega hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire y aún así, medio a regañadientes, se echó un poco hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada llena de amor de su novia. Enseguida, concluyó que los ojos de Fleur también brillaban, pero de una forma diferente, una que definitivamente la encantaba.

-¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?- habló por fin Fleur, sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba las mejillas algo sonrosadas de la castaña.

-Creo que más.- desafió juguetona, y se acercó para picotear los labios de Fleur, que habían hecho un mohín infantil.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- dijo arqueando una ceja, Hermione sonrió ante su linda expresión.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- siguió, inclinando el rostro para dejar besos suaves en el cuello de su novia.

Fleur suspiró, pero sólo permitió un par de besos antes de, suavemente, apartar el rostro de su novia de allí.

-Me encantaría, pero tendremos que esperar...- explicó en voz baja, repentinamente más seria.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, sin entender del todo. Entonces, el timbre sonó y Fleur suspiró, esta vez con algo de resignación. Se apartó de la castaña, que se rehusó a dejarla ir del todo al mantener una mano en su cintura, y abrió la puerta.

Las siguientes palabras fueron en francés, y Hermione entendió poco y nada. Pero la persona que ingresó a la casa la dejó más que pasmada... Apolline dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación antes de notarla y cuando lo hizo, esa extraña sonrisa que tanto la había descolocado estaba en su rostro nuevamente.

-Hermione, ella es mi madre...- comenzó Fleur con una nota de incomodidad en la voz.

Pero apenas registró lo que le decía, con los ojos firmementes clavados en la mujer mayor, frunciendo el ceño con rudeza.

-¡Oh, Fleur! ¡Si nos conocimos esta mañana!- exclamó Apolline, acercándose para tomar la mano de Hermione que había quedado suspendida a su costado y apretándola entre las suyas cálidamente.

La inglesa entendía que aquél era probablemente un gesto que pretendía ser cálido y de bienvenida, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿Cómo...?- murmuró una sorprendida Fleur, cuya sonrisa se torció un poco al igual que sus cejas.

-He ido a la biblioteca esta mañana, ya sabes, por el libro que me recomendaron...- informó entonces, hablando en inglés deliberadamente.-Y allí la encontré a Hermione, que muy amablemente me ayudó a dar con el libro, ya que su pobre compañero parecía incapaz de hacerlo...

Hermione asintió de acuerdo, pero también se soltó del agarre de la madre de su novia, ésta última, se acercó entonces a la castaña para colocar una mano sobre su espalda. Cuando la miró, detectó en Fleur algo que podría ser perfectamente el enojo con una gran dosis de posesividad.

-¿Y qué tal el libro?- se esforzó por hablar la inglesa, sintiendo que ya era hora de despertar.

-Es interesante... aunque tiene muchos datos errados.- se encogió de hombros Apolline.

Hermione asintió, recordando brevemente su contenido.-Es difícil saber si los datos son errados o simplemente ciertos. A pesar de que el autor sostiene que es una investigación que ha hecho él mismo... lo cierto es que es difícil no considerarlo una ficción.- opinó pensativa la castaña.

Pero Fler la desconcentró, dejando un beso suave en su mejilla.

-Moun amour... ¿Te quedarás a cenar?- murmuró la rubia casi en su oído, atrayendo nuevamente toda la atención de Hermione, que liberó sus cejas del apretado ceño.

-Me encantaría, si no es mucha molestia... quiero decir, quizás quieras cenar tranquila con tu madre, amor.- contestó atropelladamente, perdiéndose en el mar azul en los ojos de Fleur.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres, además, mi madre iba en realidad a visitar a unos amigos suyos esta noche...- explicó Fleur, dándole a su madre una mirada de pura advertencia.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que podría suspender la reunión si...- comenzó Apolline pero su hija la cortó.

-Por favor, llevas años sin verlos. No los hagas esperar más.

La mujer mayor arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa de diversión asomó en sus perfectas facciones.

-Oh, mi querida, lamentablemente tienes razón. Sería un desagravio de mi parte.- aceptó Apolline, aunque Hermione podía percibir algo más en el extraño intercambio de miradas.-En fin, espero que en otro momento cenemos juntas, Hermione.

La castaña asintió, repentinamente sintiendo el agotamiento del día, todo lo que quería era una buena comida, una ducha, y dormir abrazada a su novia.

* * *

Hermione dormía, y Fleur llevaba casi media hora observando sus facciones relajadas. Le había costado un poco convencerla de hacer el amor esa noche, la inglesa estaba un poco paranoica sobre el posible regreso de su madre en cualquier momento... así que hasta que Fleur no le aseguró en nombre de todo lo bueno y sagrado que Apolline no llegaría hasta mucho más tarde, ni siquiera le permitió quitarle el jersey rojo que llevaba puesto.

La rubia suspiró al oír un suave pop proveniente de la planta baja y buscó con pereza algo de ropa, salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar un suave beso en los labios de la castaña, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, desde donde escuchaba a su madre preparar la tetera.

Apolline le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio entrar, reparando enseguida en el aspecto desordenado de su hija mayor. Fleur sabía que debía tener un maldito aspecto post-sexo, pero en ese momento, con lo molesta que estaba hacia su madre, no le importó.

-_¿Cómo lo supiste?_- le preguntó sin rodeos, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas.

Su madre le sonrió por encima del hombro, sin dejar de preparar el café.

-_No creo que deba revelar mis fuentes._- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Fleur frunció el ceño.-_Sólo dos personas que tú conozcas pudieron haberlo dicho._- presionó, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello.

-_¿Entonces para qué lo preguntas?_- se rió Apolline, dejó una taza humeante café frente a su hija y otra para sí misma.

La rubia dudó, sabía que simplemente estaba evitando decirle quién fue con el chisme.

-_Es una muggle._- soltó Fleur, estudiando la expresión de su madre.

-_Me he dado cuenta, cariño._- contestó su madre sin inmutarse.

-_Y es completamente maravillosa. No estoy dispuesta a renunciar a.._.

-_¿Y quién te ha pedido que lo hagas_?- interrumpió Apolline la perorata de su hija mayor, arqueando una ceja.

Fleur pareció contrariada, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

-_Simplemente pensé que.._.

_-Las relaciones entre veelas y muggles siguen siendo tabú para algunos estratos de la sociedad mágica. Si me lo preguntas, sólo estoy sorprendida, pero si es lo que te hace feliz, tienes todo mi apoyo, hija._- dijo la bruja mayor con serenidad, bebiendo luego un sorbo de su café.

Fleur suspiró aliviada.-_Gracias, madre._

Apolline le dio una sonrisa sincera, estirando su mano sobre la mesa para apretar la de su hija con cariño.

-_De todas formas, no es eso por lo que estoy aquí._- le informó más seria, Fleur la miró expectante.-Me he enterado lo de Greyback y honestamente, estoy muy preocupada.

-_También me preocupa, pero no quiero darle demasiada importancia... el cuerpo de aurores se está ocupando de eso._

Apolline resopló.-_Como si eso fuera garantía de algo, Fleur. Cuando se trata de la familia, es inevitable que nos preocupemos._

La bruja más jóven asintió.-_Lo sé, si de algo sirve, he tomado todas las medidas mágicas posibles para evitar intrusos._

-_Y yo no dudo de tus habilidades mágicas, pero estaré preocupada igualmente. ¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte para que vuelvas a casa al menos hasta que lo atrapen?_

Fleur se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, apretando los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, pensando en Hermione.

-_Lo siento, madre, pero no me iré de aquí._- dijo resuelta, la sola idea de alejarse de la mujer que dormía en ese momento en su cama la llenaba de angustia.

Su madre suspiró.-_Ya he notado que ambas están muy enamoradas._

Fleur simplemente asintió.

-_Y me alegro por ti, hija mía. Pero ten cuidado..._- murmuró Apolline, poniéndose de pie, tomó las dos tazas, aunque la de Fleur continuaba llena de café frio.

-_¿Te quedarás esta noche?_

-_Si no es mucha molestia. Confío en que echarás un hechizo silenciador en caso de que decidan ir por una segunda ronda._

Fleur se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, que ya caminaba a través el pasillo y se giró para darle una sonrisa burlona y un guiño.

La mañana siguiente Fleur despertó por el sonido de la ducha abierta, se desperezó sobre el colchón, viendo la puerta abierta entreabierta del baño. Sin dudarlo, saltó de la cama decidida a participar del baño, quitándose la poca ropa que usaba para dormir.

-Buenos días.- ronroneó al ver a Hermione, que estaba de pie bajo la ducha con el rostro levantado y los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba del agua tibia.

-Buenos días.- respondió la inglesa, girándose para quedar de frente a Fleur, que ya se había colado bajo el chorro de agua.

Sonriendo, le dio un suave beso en los labios, apegando el cuerpo al de su novia, dejando que el agua comenzara a lavarla.

-¿Has dormido bien? parecías muy cansada ayer.- mencionó Fleur, salpicando besos en las mejillas de la castaña.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, abrazando por los hombros a la rubia y apoyando parte de su peso en ella.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansada hasta que llegué aquí.

Fleur evitó decir que eso se debía muy por seguro a la lucha inconsciente que Hermione había hecho para resistir su magia veela y la de su madre. Por un par de minutos, ambas brujas habían perdido parte de su control frente a ella, y Fleur odiaba el hecho de que Apolline se atreviera a probar la resistencia de su novia.

-Pero ahora te ves más descansada.- murmuró juguetonamente, alejándose un segundo para darle una sonrisa brillante, enseguida, le mordió el labio inferior tentándola.-Pero eso podría cambiar...

Hermione sonrió también, cerrando los ojos al sentir la itinerancia de las manos de la francesa, mientras sus labios comenzaban a besarse con más hambre.

* * *

-Buenos días a ambas.- saludó Apolline.

Hermione se quedó pasmada un segundo, pero Fleur tiró de ella, todavía con sus manos entrelazadas y la guió hasta una de las sillas.

-Buenos días madre.- dijo alegremente su novia, y Hermione la secundó.

La mujer mayor sonrió con su encanto habitual, mientras se servía más café.

Por alguna razón, la inglesa estaba convencida de que no debía ni siquiera pensar en lo que había hecho con Fleur hacía minutos bajo la ducha... o los ojos azules profundos e inquisidores de su suegra lo leerían en su rostro. Sin decir más, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de la rubia más joven que preparaba el té, esperó y rogó por un desayuno que no fuera incómodo.

Cuando se sentó a su costado, Fleur le dio una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora y un suave beso en los labios antes de comenzar con su desayuno. Hermione hizo lo propio, mirando de reojo a Apolline, que leía ausentemente un periódico mientras bebía módicos sorbos de su café.

* * *

-Luna...- Hermione intentó nuevamente, su amiga se encontraba con la nariz metida en un libro, con los codos sobre el mostrador.

La castaña suspiró, tirando hacia abajo el libro que la otra leía con tanto esmero. Luna batalló, lo que llevó a que Hermione se lo quitara del todo, estirando el brazo lejos para asegurarse que la rubia, más baja que ella, no pudiera llegar.

-¿Las brujas ocultas de Londres? ¿De verdad?- inquirió con algo de hastío hacia ese dichoso libro.

-Yo creo que el autor hizo una investigación muy seria y creíble.- objetó Luna.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole el maldito ejemplar a su amiga.

-¿Sabes qué demonios le pasaba a Chad ayer? Fue extraña su reacción.- dijo entonces, recordando lo sucedido.

Luna se encogió de hombros.-¿Por qué no le preguntaste ayer?

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas...- se excusó, rodeando el mostrador mientras se quitaba el bolso del hombro.

Luna sonrió de esa forma tan particular suya, dándole una mirada consecuente. Y Hermione bufó ante su propia obviedad.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?- preguntó, en parte para cambiar de tema, en parte por verdadera curiosidad.

El rostro de la rubia inglesa se iluminó.-Ha sido... fabulosa.

La castaña sonrió, enternecida por su expresión.-Me alegra saberlo.

Luna tomó aire para comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido intempestivo de la puerta abriéndose y azotándose al cerrar. Acto seguido, un pálido Harry apareció.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?- inquirió entonces Hermione, acercándose a su amigo que se quedó con la mirada perdida. La castaña lo sacudió por el hombro al ver que no reaccionaba.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y Ginevra entró a paso rápido, su rostro estaba también pálido y le tembló la voz al hablar:

-Harry, por favor... no he terminado de hablar, yo...

-¿Ginevra que hiciste?- gruñó la castaña, sus instintos de protección se activaron e iba a acercarse intimidante a la joven pelirroja cuando su amigo reaccionó.

-Por favor, Ginny, te pedí tiempo para pensar sobre esto, tú... tú eres...- balbuceó Harry, mirando a la que era su novia con una expresión incrédula.

Hermione estaba por hablar, cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo y se giró notando a Luna, que le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-Tal vez deberían continuar esta conversación en otro lugar, como la sala de personal, les prometo que no los interrumpiremos.

Hermione abrió la boca para negarlo y volvió a mirar a Ginny, entonces notó las lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Quería preguntar, pero comprendía que no era el momento y que era algo que debían resolverlo ellos.

-¿Harry?- intentó nuevamente Ginny, acercándose unos pasos hasta él.-Me prometiste que me escucharías hasta el final.

El ojiverde parpadeó, como si la mirara por primera vez. Al final, simplemente asintió, y la pelirroja intentó una sonrisa acuosa.

Las otras dos mujeres los vieron ir hasta la sala de personal en un silencio tenso. Pasaron sólo un par de minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera intempestivamente una tercera vez y una apurada francesa entró casi corriendo.

-¿Fleur?- dijo sorprendida Hermione y su novia la miró, lucía casi tan pálida como los otros dos.-¿Sucedió algo?

Fleur apretó los labios y tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.-N-no, yo sólo, sólo estaba buscando...

-¿A Ginny y Harry? Están en la sala de personal arreglando sus asuntos personales.- informó Luna con tranquilidad, hojeando el libro otra vez.

Fleur asintió.-¿Harry les ha dicho algo?

A la castaña la pregunta se le hizo extraña, y arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.-No, llegó pálido como una hoja de papel, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque Ginevra llegó tras él.

La francesa pareció no poder evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, lo que intrigó más a Hermione.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

Fleur arqueó las cejas.-¿Debería?

-No lo sé, has llegado aquí en el mismo estado que ellos.

-¿Sería muy terrible escuchar a través de la puerta?- interrumpió Luna fingiendo inocencia.

Aquello distrajo a Hermione, que enseguida se giró para regañar a su amiga... y no captó la mirada de agradecimiento de Fleur hacia Luna, ni entendió la sonrisa comprensiva de ésta hacia su novia.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN! Ahora Harry conoce su secretos!**

** Qué opinan? Qué tal la suegra? Qué tan intuitiva es Luna? Por qué no describí las escenas de sexo? (hay un montón en los capítulos anteriores, please, se van a terminar aburriendo jajaja)**

** En fin, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible (denme una semana de plazo, sino pueden enviar amenazas cordiales por review/privado jajaja)**

** Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
